


Проклятые вещи для великого магуса

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [9]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Ох уж эти проклятые вещи. Любопытный Рубик наверняка не шибко удивится даже в том случае, если окажется в чужом теле и в чужом ополчении. Зато вот очутившийся в теле Рубика посередине Оплота инвокер удивится очень даже. А расхлёбывать всё Нортрому...
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375





	1. Каэл

Бродячий торговец заезжал в Оплот нечасто, но этому имелась более чем объяснимая причина: собрать неординарный товар, способный заинтересовать искушённых фронтовиков сияющих земель, было очень и очень непросто. Как следствие, обе стороны неизменно оставались вполне довольны друг другом: торговец — выручкой, ополченцы — приобретениями.  
Рубик поднял кулон на уровень своих глаз, легко покачал его за зажатую в пальцах золотую ажурную цепочку. Кулон — небольшой, но объёмный золотой резной диск с крупным чистым бриллиантом круглой огранки, — волшебным образом почти ничего не весил. Очередная проклятая вещь, которую торговец пытался выдать за положительный артефакт. Рубик взял её основном только ради того, чтобы обезопасить других, менее осведомлённых, от потенциального попадания под воздействие проклятия — номинально вещь была призвана значительно увеличивать удачу владельца. Ну и ещё по той причине, что украшение понравилось ему лично — после рассеивания деструктивной магии магус собирался зачаровать изделие под свои собственные нужды, тем более что узор на диске отвечал определённым критериям.  
Правда, сначала он собирался как следует изучить изнаночное, проклятое зачарование кулона. Рубика интересовало не столько само воздействие проклятия, сколько неординарный применённый алгоритм — воздействие-то и без того являлось очевидным, кулон позволял обменивать души местами, но вот технический принцип действия и ограничения он понимал не полностью. А то, чего Рубик не понимал, немедленно возбуждало его живейший интерес.   
  
Утро следующего же дня выдалось для Нортрома посредственным. Магина, с которым он пересёкся у ручья, находился совершенно не в духе и однозначно искал, на ком бы сорвать гнев. Ток родниковой воды ослаб, сама же вода имела неприятный привкус. Дрова невесть почему отсырели. Вдобавок ко всему и погода не радовала: парило.  
Нортром не поддавался на провокации со стороны мироздания. Он не стал ругаться с Магиной, прекратил бесплодные попытки разжечь костёр, выплеснул из котелка отчётливо отдающую затхлым воду, поверхностно перебрал собственный незатейливый перечень магических свитков и наконец направился из их юго-восточного природного спокойствия в центр Оплота. Помимо очевидного завтрака и утреннего чая, следовало донести до Каолина информацию об изменении родника и попросить у Рубика какого-нибудь зачарования на прохладу повседневной одежды.   
Но мироздание явно не собиралось отступаться. Разносившиеся по вымощенным брусчаткой, пустынным улицам вопли Магины указывали, что тот всё-таки нашёл себе подходящую для выплёскивания ярости цель. А следом раздались такой шум и грохот, что Нортром вынужденно прибавил шаг.  
Открывшаяся его взгляду картина не была столь уж неожиданной: Магина довольно заторможенно выбирался из проломленной дощатой стены складского помещения. Через образовавшийся пролом виднелись развалившиеся от удара реечные ящики с хозяйственными принадлежностями.  
Нортром не жалел нарвавшегося и получившего по заслугам младшего товарища, хотя не было понятно, насколько соответствовала действиям монаха подобная реакция присутствовавшего здесь же Рубика. Обычно Рубик никем стены не проламывал. И обычно вокруг Рубика, лицо которого скрывала стандартная искусственная маска, не левитировали сферы акцентов, столь характерные для совсем иного специалиста. Скопировать их возможным не представлялось — Нортром в своё время специально уточнял, причём у обоих магусов.  
Решив, что удивляться он будет потом, Нортром принялся помогать Магине выбираться из завала. Оглушённый от удара, тот двигался медленно и неуверенно. Рабочие крипы уже суетились во внутреннем помещении, разбирая содержимое сломанных ящиков и готовясь чинить стену.   
Настоятельно порекомендовав бросавшему ненавидящие взгляды на Рубика монаху проследовать в направлении кузницы, Нортром наконец-то подошёл к магусу, к тому времени уже перенаправившему акценты сфер. Рубик отошёл на противоположную сторону дороги, к надёжной каменной стене большого двухэтажного дома.  
— Палишься, — негромко произнёс Нортром, — сферы убери.   
После кратковременного раздумья Рубик и вправду убрал акценты, после чего столь же негромко сказал:  
— Надо поговорить.  
Поговорить было очень надо, потому что Нортром совершенно не понимал происходящего. Судя по тому, как Рубик дополнил собственную фразу, тот тоже мало что понимал:  
— И лучше б всё-таки подальше от ваших.  
— Это центр Оплота. Где сам Рубик?  
Прочная зачарованная маска надёжно скрывала лицо и интонации владельца, оставляя от индивидуальности лишь невыразительные общие черты.  
— Если имеешь в виду его тело, то, наверное, прямо перед тобой, поскольку оно точно не моё. Мне без разницы, что там с вашим Рубиком, я хочу узнать, какого Зета здесь оказался лично я и почему оказался в этом теле. Проведи куда-нибудь, где можно безопасно поговорить.  
Нортром криво усмехнулся, указал на каменную стену дома.  
— Это как раз дом Рубика, полагаю, внутри вполне можно. Только не знаю, какая у него там система безопасности и пустит ли меня внутрь.  
— Примитивная.  
— Ну если сравнивать с твоим уровнем, что угодно примитивным покажется...  
Была магическая охранная система дома Рубика деактивирована или же рассеяна, Нортрома не интересовало. Его беспрепятственно пустило следом за самим магусом в здание, в широкую и уютную прихожую с эбеновой мебелью и закрывавшим весь пол пушистым ковром. Пустые стены шлифованного серого камня украшали гобелены с неизвестной Нортрому магической символикой. Стрельчатые окна давали достаточно света — выглядевшее с улицы матовым стекло изнутри являлось полностью функциональным. И всё, решительно всё, кроме серых стен и прозрачного стекла, было преимущественно выполнено в сочетании чёрного и зелёного цветов.  
Рубик остановился посередине помещения, остервенело поскрёб скулу, пытаясь отделить от лица маску. Маска не поддавалась. Быстро прекратив бесплодные попытки, тот стащил с рук плотные длинные перчатки с широким раструбом, покрутил кисть, рассматривая собственные пальцы.   
— Ситуация обстоит так: меня перекинуло сюда минут пять назад, ровно вот туда, где я сейчас стою. С моей стороны никаких предпосылок к подобному перемещению не было, сидел работал над корректированием собственных записей. Глянул здесь по сторонам, глянул в окошко, ничего не понял, вышел лично проверить. Юнец твой как раз мимо проходил, вякнуть в мою сторону решил — получил по морде. Думал его убить, но решил в качестве исключения проявить благоразумие и сначала разобраться в произошедшем.  
— То есть данное перемещение абсолютно точно не спровоцировано тобой? — уточнил Нортром.  
— Абсолютно точно. Я в тот момент записывал оптимизированное решение блока создания ледяного массива. Никаких глобальных нарушений структуры данного мира нет, поэтому либо это классическое переселение разумов, либо локальное искажение.  
Рубик уселся на лавку — резное изделие с мягким зелёным сиденьем — снова безрезультатно попробовал снять маску, облокотился на колени. В прихожей повисла напряжённая тишина.  
— Я подозреваю, что всё прозаичнее, — сказал Нортром. — Это классический локальный Рубик опять доигрался. По крайней мере я этому совершенно не удивлюсь. И давай так: ты покамест сидишь тут, ничему не вредишь и носа на улицу не высовываешь, а я пойду соберу информацию и подстрахую. И пожру всё-таки. Тебе принести чего-нибудь?  
— Принеси мне возможность убраться из этого тела, оно омерзительное, — процедил Рубик, продолжая обеими руками ожесточённо воевать с собственной маской.   
  
Первое, что сделал Нортром — всё-таки направился в таверну, где за завтраком пожаловался Шендельзар и целестиалам на вкривь и вкось начавшееся собственное утро, а также на стащившего какое-то из инвокерских заклинаний Рубика. Никто не удивился тому факту, что регулярно нарывающийся Магина в очередной раз получил по зубам.  
Второе, что сделал Нортром — это посетил храм Всеведения, где плотно и продуктивно пообщался с Громобоем на тему зарегистрированных в последние часы энергетических всплесков и подозрительных явлений.   
В рамках выполнения третьего же дела он зашёл к Эзалору, который полностью поддержал предложение временно отстранить чрезмерно воодушевлённого получением новенького заклинания Рубика от дел, пока тот не перестарался и не сравнял с землёй весь Оплот. Рубик — он такой, он мог. За магусом порой требовался глаз да глаз, и кому, как ни Нортрому, было отвечать за выполнение данной задачи.  
Разобравшись таким образом с первоочередными проблемами, Нортром вернулся в двухэтажный серый каменный дом.   
  
Бывать здесь Нортрому уже доводилось, поэтому он не стал задерживаться на первом, хозяйственном, этаже, сходу поднимаясь на второй и заходя в раскрытую двухстворчатую дверь рабочего кабинета.  
Окон в кабинете не имелось. Вместо них в торцевой стене, напротив стоявшего посередине помещения секретера, находилось гигантское чистое зеркало в чёрной раме, наполовину прикрытое бархатной чёрно-изумрудной занавесью. Находившиеся повсеместно серебристые светящиеся сферы, преимущественно выполнявшие в доме Рубика основную осветительную функцию, неторопливо фланировали в воздушном пространстве. Гобелены кабинета бросались в глаза своим потрясающим качеством.  
По сути гобелены являлись единственным элементом, вносившим какое-никакое разнообразие во внутреннее убранство жилища. Плотная кладка шлифованного серого камня, эбеновая элегантная мебель с редкими вставками прозрачного насыщенно-зелёного стекла, закрывавший практически все видимые участки пола высоковорсный ковёр с неброским абстрактным орнаментом — совершенно все помещения различались лишь выполненным на стратегически размещённых гобеленах рисунком. В кабинете они изображали заслуженные магусом почётные регалии.  
Уже снявший к тому моменту маску Рубик сидел за секретером, читал книжный том. Магус обернулся в его сторону, облокачиваясь на подлокотник стула с узкой высокой спинкой:   
— Информация есть?  
Нортром отрицательно качнул головой, подошёл ближе, бросая взгляд на открытую страницу книги. Проиллюстрированный одной конструктивной схемой монотонный научный текст.  
— У наших тишь да гладь. Значит, действительно Рубик доигрался. Ну что могу сказать... ищи, с чем он тут мог доиграться до получения подобного результата.  
Рубик протянул нечто, похожее на «мда», закрыл книгу, задумался, постукивая кончиками пальцев по толстой кожаной обложке, с нескрываемым недовольством уставился поверх невысокой надстройки секретера на своё отражение в настенном зеркале.   
— Даже непонятно, за что браться. Я навскидку прошёлся по дому, поискал следы и отпечатки последних использованных сил. Никаких следов нет, разве что в кухне еда сгорела, но она однозначно к магической области не имела отношения. Пойду проверю, чем он в подвале своём занимался.   
Магус ещё с минуту рассматривал своё отражение, после чего поднялся с сидения и прошёл мимо Нортрома к выходу из кабинета.  
Посматривающий по сторонам воин вышел следом — из праздного любопытства хотел понаблюдать за процессом. Он предусмотрительно отставал на несколько шагов от Рубика, чтобы не искажать своим фоном собираемую тем информацию. Светящиеся сферы поплыли над их головами, осыпая тёмное пространство снопом золотых призрачных искр.   
  
Подвал, как и дом, был выполнен из аккуратной каменной кладки. Простенки украшали аскетичные чёрно-зелёные гобелены. Хорошо настроенные сферы рассредоточились под высоким потолком, усилили интенсивность освещения.  
Маленькая, довольно бедная алхимическая лаборатория наверняка не предназначалась для выполнения сложных работ. Судя по заброшенному состоянию небольшого зала, Нортром сомневался, что владелец вообще его использовал хотя бы чаще раза в год — в мягком свете сфер сплошной слой слежавшейся на оборудовании пыли казался пушистым. Рубик щёлкнул по ближайшему столу, с подозрением хмыкнул, пристально осмотрелся. По мнению Нортрома, заброшенная лаборатория не таила в себе никакой неестественной природы — скорее всего, Рубик просто обустраивал её с заделом на будущее, но с практической алхимией у того не срослось.  
Магус призвал сферы акцентов, составил заклинание и вдумчиво прозондировал пространство. После первого заклинания последовали ещё два, но никаких результатов проверка, по-видимому, не принесла. По крайней мере, магус никак её не прокомментировал.  
Пол и стены следующего помещения, представляющего из себя сплошную тусклую свинцовую коробку без видимых стыков, покрывал полустёртый светло-серый остаток сложного переплетения нарисованных линий и символов. Внутренняя часть двухслойной двери также была выполнена из свинца.  
Зашедший внутрь магус остановился у двери, повторно выстроил и выслал два заклинания, затем просто несколько минут стоял, угрюмо уставясь в свинцовое пространство. Процессы собирания данных и их расшифровки зачастую обходились без сопутствующих визуальных эффектов.   
— Интересно, но нам это сейчас не надо, — произнёс в конце концов Рубик в ответ на немой вопрос Нортрома.  
В последнем, тоже квадратном, помещении не имелось ни единого предмета внутренней обстановки — влетевшие в зал сферы осветили голую каменную кладку, словно помещение собрались отделывать под определённые нужды и отложили идею ещё до её начала. Даже воздух и тот казался здесь стерилен и пуст.  
Нортром не сразу понял, какой именно элемент вносил в вид комнаты настораживающую неестественность: ни в воздушной толще, ни в стыках камней, ни в углах не имелось ни единой резонно ожидаемой пылинки.  
После того, как Рубик прозондировал и этот зал, они вернулись в рабочий кабинет.  
Магус уселся за секретер, откинувшись на спинку стула и обдумывая полученную информацию. Нортром совершенно ничем не мог тому в данном деле помочь, поэтому остановился перед книжными шкафами, склонив голову набок и просматривая информацию на корешках. С коллекционными изданиями исследований, трактатов и теорем авторства самого Рубика соседствовала всякая чушь.  
— Значит, что у меня получается, — заговорил наконец магус. — По мелочи в его доме зачаровано всё, что может быть зачаровано, подвал превращён в полноценную рабочую зону и целиком экранирован. Так вот, последнее, работой с чем занимался ваш Рубик — экспериментировал с комплексным зачарованием на реакцию и увеличение остроты восприятия. И то этим он занимался за несколько дней до того момента, когда был совершён данный обмен телами. Эксперимент показал плохие результаты, вся энергия была рассеяна.   
— Значит, это никак не могло явиться причиной переноса? — уточнил Нортром.  
— Абсолютно точно никак.  
— А нейтральная комната чему служит?  
— Работе с архитектурой потоков. Чтобы тебе было проще, в условиях поставленной задачи она ничему не служит. Получается, что бы ни явилось причиной переноса, оно с подвалом не связано. С первым этажом — тоже. На втором спальня, гостиная и кабинет, первые два отметаем, я там был, там пусто. Остаётся кабинет. Здесь столько фонового шума, что придётся разбирать поштучно.  
По полному раздражения взгляду, который Рубик метнул в сторону уставленной книгами, декоративными предметами и вещами, назначения которых Нортром и представить себе не мог, мебели, он понял, что идея мирно почитать в тишине не осуществится.  
  
Спустя два часа в кабинете царил форменный кавардак. Рубик перевернул помещение вверх дном, вытащив всё, что мог, из ящиков, шкафов, полок и нескольких стенных ниш. В воздухе мелкой взвесью кружила поднятая пыль; испускавшие россыпи безвредных искр светящиеся сферы забились под самый потолок.  
— Какой мусор, — раздражённо шипел Рубик, размашистыми движениями пролистывая очередной солидный книжный томик в богато оформленной обложке и отбрасывая книгу на столешницу. — «Сто способов применения корня орянки, которые не дают никаких результатов». Собрания карточных раскладок. Правила настольных логических игр.  
Рубик откуда-то достал телекинезом, притянул к себе и с жёстким стуком опустил на поверхность стола механическую головоломку, представлявшую собой куб с разноцветными, мягко подсвечивающимися изнутри матовыми гранями.  
— А это что?!  
— Вот только меня не спрашивай, — устало сказал Нортром, развалившийся чуть поодаль в мягком кресле с маленьким чайным столиком по левую руку. Его не покидала тоскливая мысль, что всё-таки монах, даже при всей своей невоздержанной вспыльчивости, был не в пример надёжнее и понятнее магусов. Обоих магусов.  
— И это — ваш великий магус?! Главная угроза обоим берегам? Где хоть что-нибудь с его наработками? Где все конспекты? Рабочие заметки? Планы на будущее?  
— Ну... либо спрятано где-то в доме, либо отсутствует как факт. Записывать заклинания он пытался неоднократно, но они потом не срабатывают. Уж сколько раз на моей памяти пробовал, и каждый раз забрасывал это дело. Я не удивлюсь, если Рубик вообще не ведёт свои магические дела на бумаге. Он же полностью нелогичен. И он сам, и его особенности, и его действия. Ни единой зацепки?  
— Покамест ни единой, — нехотя признался Рубик. — Вообще ничего не могу понять. Это редкость, поэтому мне даже интересно. Для реверсирования этой вот... ситуации необходимо выяснить, каким именно образом он сумел пробиться через всю защитную структуру Башни и что обеспечило ему возможность проведения манипуляции с моим разумом. МОИМ! — рявкнул тот, покосившись в сторону Нортрома. — Если я — в его теле и здесь, то он, надо полагать — в моём и там?  
— Надо полагать, да.  
Поудобнее устроившийся на сидении Рубик потянулся за стоявшим в углу рабочего пространства секретера тонкостенным резным графинчиком, наполовину наполненным зелёной жидкостью, вытащил плотно притёртую пробку, принюхался к её обратной стороне и резким движением запустил графин в стену помещения. Пробка полетела следом; в воздухе разлился запах полыни. Явно зачарованный сосуд, тем не менее, остался цел. Вынужденно поднявшийся из кресла Нортром поставил ни в чём не повинный графин на ближайшую полку, одновременно с этим отметив, что жидкости внутри сосуда не убыло. Следом в опасной близости от него в стену врезалась сахарница, явно бывшая в одном комплекте — хрусталь с подставкой из чернёного серебра. Крупные куски колотого сахара рассыпались по ковру. Нортром подавил желание надеть сахарницу магусу на голову.   
— Ты находишься в чужом теле и в чужом доме, веди себя корректно.   
— В текущих условиях это моё тело и мой дом, так что сядь и сиди!  
Выпустив пар, Рубик снова принялся искать в груде книг и предметов хоть что-нибудь, имеющее отношение к его вынужденному состоянию. Захватив несколько кусков сахара из числа рассыпавшихся, задумчиво взвешивающий в руке маленький графин Нортром вернулся в кресло, походя тыкнув ногой ножку стула Рубика:  
— Найди к этому сопутствующие элементы.  
Коротко покосившись на графин, Рубик лёгкими жестами притянул телекинезом ложку, бокал, заключённый в прозрачный инертный куб язык вечного пламени, выдал всё это Нортрому и попытался продолжить своё не шибко продуктивное занятие. Однако в покое магуса не оставляли:  
— И сделай мне грейпфрутового сока.   
— Спустись на нижний этаж и ищи в кухне, — процедил Рубик. — А ко мне со всей этой вульгарщиной не приставай.   
Добиться от данного магуса создания пищевого продукта или мелкого бытового изделия возможным представлялось в исключительных случаях, но попробовать стоило. Нортром вынужденно спустился на первый, хозяйственный, этаж, где без проблем нашёл небольшую удобную кухню. Здесь ещё сохранялся остаточный неприятный запах сгоревшей еды. Источником запаха оказалась печь-жаровня, на решётке внутри которой напрочь сгорело мясо. Сами угли оказались холодными. Нортром закрыл купол печи, оглянулся в поисках интересовавших его цитрусовых.  
Судя по приторно-показательному состоянию кухни, она использовалась далеко не ежедневно и являлась скорее средством перемены рода деятельности. Неестественность природы эстетично разложенных по корзинам и полкам свежих продуктов не вызывала никакого сомнения — пусть Нортром и плохо разбирался в магии, даже он понимал, что всё это являлось единым комплексным заклинанием. По-видимому, Рубик просто отвлекался от насущных дел в том числе спорадическим приготовлением чего-либо не шибко сложного, и натуральность ингредиентов была тому не критична.  
За остеклёнными дверцами серванта нашлись выстроенные в линию бутылки с соком. Натуральность их содержания Нортрому тоже не была критична, поскольку в мастерстве Рубика он нисколько не сомневался.  
Захватив бутылку грейпфрутового сока, Нортром вернулся в рабочий кабинет магуса. Сосредоточенно листавший очередную книгу Рубик не обратил на его появление никакого внимания.   
— В печке ты угли потушил или они сами догорели?  
— Я потушил. Говорил же — пока в твоё отсутствие дом проверял, обнаружил, что у этого долбоёба что-то на кухне как раз жарилось. К тому моменту уже сгорело, воняло жутко.   
В относительной тишине, нарушаемой лишь позвякиванием ложечки об бокал, рядовыми звуками перебирания предметов и периодическими комментариями Рубика, прошло ещё полчаса.  
— Такое впечатление, что основное, чем ваш Рубик тут занимается — это вот этой вот хернёй.   
Магус не особо бережно сунул телекинезом Нортрому очередную книгу с математическими задачами; золотые декоративные уголки ощутимо врезались в руку. Несколько страниц были заложены белыми тонкими листочками с записанными аккуратным витиеватым почерком вариантами решений. Нортром вложил листочки обратно в книгу.  
— Итого, что я имею, — продолжал Рубик, отстёгивая с шеи три ювелирных кулона на цепочках разной длины и разного плетения. — Я имею заваленную мусором от подвала до крыши плебейскую халупу, где предполагается даже необходимость вручную готовить органическую пищу... для её последующего приёма. В качестве какой-то особо циничной насмешки я имею ещё и тело гоминидовых вместо нормального. Хорошо хоть конкретно это тело приспособлено к магическим нагрузкам.  
Рубик ненадолго замолчал, по очереди рассматривая каждое из снятых украшений и определяя зачарования, затем продолжил:   
— И мы имеем Рубика, получившего в собственное пользование полу-бессмертное тело высшей расы и уникальную Башню с полной периферией. Тоже уникальной, между прочим. Великий магус сияющих земель не опускается до того, чтобы достигать всего самостоятельно, он предпочитает красть готовенькое — это всем известно. План дерзкий и блестящий, признаю.   
Рубик подозвал одну из светящихся сфер, отрегулировал её положение и уровень освещения, повертел в пальцах один из кулонов — золотой диск с крупным круглым бриллиантом — любуясь игрой света на гранях.  
— Блестящий, но полностью провальный. У меня-то на собственной территории при каждой попытке взаимодействия с окружением автоматически проверяется совокупное соответствие личности. Условие непреодолимо и не может быть отменено.  
Механически тыкавший пальцем другую световую сферу Нортром, раздумывающий над неприглядно нарисованной словами Рубика картинкой, честно сказал:  
— Я ничего не понял.  
Неестественная полупрозрачная серебристая поверхность сферы, в центре которой мягко сияло золотое ядро, упруго пружинила и при каждом нажатии искрилась всё интенсивнее. В конце концов сфера неторопливо проплыла в направлении магуса, который раздражённо отмахнулся от неё рукой с зажатым кулоном, и пролевитировала в ближайший свободный угол кабинета.  
— Я не удивлён. Объясняю на пальцах. Пусть Рубик сейчас и в моём теле, и на моей территории, он ничего ровным счётом не может делать. Взаимодействие с местами хранения объектов, с рабочими станциями и управление всеми внешними и внутренними функциями Башни для него недоступно. Прочитать те материалы, которые остались лежать на столе, он и то не сможет, они кодированы. Иными словами, Рубик оказался наглухо заперт в рабочем зале с двумя вспомогательными отделениями. И сумеет выбраться только в том случае, если вернёт наши сознания в изначальное положение.  
Рубик надел украшения обратно, вздохнул, заложил руки за голову и откинулся на резную спинку стула.  
— Вообще не вижу проблемы, — пожал плечами Нортром. — Заходишь в свою башню, даёшь Рубику по шее и заставляешь всё вернуть как было.  
— Я кому только что объяснял?! — взвился Рубик. — Взаимодействие с объектами и управление всеми внешними и внутренними функциями Башни возможно только моим разумом И в моей физической оболочке. Система распознает моё сознание, мой разум, но физическую проверку я по очевидным причинам не прохожу. Башня ни меня не пропустит, ни Рубика не выпустит.  
— Не может получиться так, что Рубика твоя внутренняя система безопасности распознает как нежелательный элемент и уничтожит?  
— Он в моём собственном теле, оно не может получить гриф нежелательного элемента. Я всё продумал.   
Поскольку данное утверждение открыто противоречило произошедшему, Рубик угрюмо замолчал.  
— А зачем тебе вообще такая сложная система? — примирительно спросил Нортром, снова подзывая к себе одну из сфер. Он так и не понял, являлись ли сферы живыми формами, примитивными магическими существами или же полностью искусственными созданиями. Идеально настроенные, те управлялись простейшими мысленными командами.   
— Твой вопрос настолько туп, что в качестве ответа достаточно его переформулировать: зачем вообще я использую все доступные средства, чтобы максимально обезопасить собственный оперативный центр от врагов? Но в любом случае надо сходить и проверить, мало ли найду возможность разблокировать Башню. Заодно и протестирую свою... систему. Извне, так сказать.  
Рубик окинул взглядом учинённый им в кабинете бардак, усмехнулся с очевидным пренебрежением.  
— Это ж надо, магус, а защиты нормальной в доме нет. Заходи кто хочет, бери что хочешь, делай что хочешь...  
— Ага, — не удержался от сарказма Нортром, вновь тыкая искрящуюся сферу пальцем. — Хочешь — кубик собирай, хочешь — пасьянс раскладывай, хочешь — с алхимических узлов пыль вытирай.   
Рубик с силой бросил в него подвернувшуюся под руку книгу; увесистый том болезненно попал по плечу. Нортром машинально отметил название главы, на которой распахнулась свалившаяся ему на колени книга: «Сияющие амальгамы и их применение в зеркальном производстве». Рубик читал странные произведения.  
Он отложил книгу на чайный столик, к стакану и графину, перевёл взгляд на собственное отражение в гигантском зеркале.  
— А это зеркало — это зеркало вообще?  
— Технически да, практически — нет.  
Магус выдержал драматическую паузу, после которой ехидно завершил:  
— Практически это ещё и универсальное окно. А ты что думал, магический портал или инструмент истинного видения?  
— Ну кто ж его знает.  
— И ни то, и ни другое. Я зеркало первым делом проверил по полной программе. У него здесь вообще нет никаких серьёзных инструментов.   
— Ты знаешь, после всего этого вот, — Нортром обвёл рукой творящийся вокруг беспорядок, — я подозреваю, что у него тут ничего серьёзного нет банально по той причине, что в таком случае ему будет очень скучно жить. Это ты в своей башне можешь безвылазно сидеть, по особым праздникам открывая портал до общей базы, а Рубик... есть Рубик.  
— Мда, — произнёс магус, откладывая очередной томик.  
Повинуясь телекинетическому воздействию, из ячейки секретера плавно выплыла и опустилась на столешницу сделанная из самоцветного камня шкатулка. Рубик снял крышку, запустил в шкатулку руку.  
— Что там? — спросил Нортром, не желая подниматься из кресла. Магус вытянул из шкатулки добрую горсть поблёскивающих ювелирных украшений, разложил на столе перед собой, принялся последовательно перебирать.   
— Артефакты, причём довольно сильные. Хорошо хоть они у него в одном месте собраны. Если предположить, что ваш магус умнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, в подвале может находиться ни разу не заброшенная алхимическая лаборатория, а скрывающая вход в подлинный рабочий кабинет сложная система иллюзий. Чтобы проверить данное предположение, мне нужна любая вещь, дающая истинное видение.   
— Ничем не могу помочь.  
Много времени на то, чтобы проинспектировать зачарованные украшения, у Рубика не заняло. Сменив один из надетых на нём кулонов на новый, магус убрал артефакты в шкатулку.   
— Любопытно, судя по набору, он не использует перстни. Несколько браслетов и колец есть, но в основном только кулоны и цепочки. Я сначала думал, настолько нестабильный поток, что может разорвать фокусирующие элементы, только он же через посох привык направлять?  
— В том, что ты сказал, я понял только слова по отдельности. На что зачарованы те, которые сейчас на тебе?  
— Увеличение удачи и инсайт. В текущих условиях они мне очень даже понадобятся.  
Телекинезом вернув шкатулку на её прежнее место, магус поднялся из-за секретера, прошёлся неспешным шагом по кабинету, поправил перед зеркалом кулоны, чтобы золотой диск с круглым бриллиантом висел ровно над оправленным в серебро каплевидным гладким хрусталём.  
— Совершенно безвкусный стиль, — произнёс Рубик, раздражённо расправляя на себе богато отделанную мантию. Нортром взглянул на отражение магуса в зеркале, обратил внимание на находившиеся поверх мантии золотые украшения. Тот, прежний, Рубик не носил свои в прямом смысле слова драгоценные артефакты открыто.  
— Что-то у меня одно с другим не складывается, — сказал он, перегибаясь через мягкий скруглённый подлокотник кресла и придвигая чайный столик ближе. — Если бы данное... предприятие по переселению разумов было санкционировано сверху, тебя бы в назначенном месте появления уже ожидали. Ожидали кто? Я и Магина, разумеется. За Магину не скажу, а лично меня никто о подобном плане не оповещал — следовательно, Эзалор с Ио были не в курсе. Следовательно, данный перенос явился личной инициативой Рубика. Не могу утверждать с уверенностью, но я очень сомневаюсь, что ему из вредительских или корыстных целей могли понадобиться твоё тело и твоя башня.  
Нортром прервался, не очень ловко поджигая пропитанный абсентом кусок сахара языком вечного пламени, продолжил:  
— И, вот понимаешь, еда эта сгоревшая мне ещё покою не даёт. Рубик свои процессы на самотёк не пускает, он только с чужими заклинаниями дурит, а без них в непосредственной бытовой сфере исключительно надёжен. Иначе бы у нас тут его дом взрывался раз в пару дней. Не может оказаться так, что это ваше перемещение явилось непредвиденным эффектом стороннего процесса?   
— Зная Рубика — может. Мне нужно проверить собственную Башню. Свитка своего портала у меня по понятной причине нет, а то мог бы получиться интересный эффект. У него только свитки ваших порталов. Кстати, интересно...  
Магус телекинезом притянул из глубин кабинета дорожную поясную сумку, содержимое которой уже до этого проверял, неловко открыл непривычную застёжку, вытащил телепортационный свиток и коротко изучил вложенное заклинание.  
— Да, у Рубика прихожая определена как доступная входная точка телепортации. Ещё... ещё можно переместиться под ваши восточные охранные башни. Оттуда ближе всего, насколько я могу судить.   
— Ну уж нет. Раз уж ты всё равно оказался на нашей территории, проверь всё на предмет Искажения.  
Нортром поймал в зеркале направленный на него взгляд Рубика, выражавший смешение неприятного удивления и брезгливости, и снизил запрос:   
— Ну хорошо, не всё, только центральную лесную полосу.  
— Это тебе даром не пройдёт, — сухо произнёс магус.  
  
Оба прекрасно понимали, какие действия предпримут Эзалор и Ио в случае обнаружения постороннего в собственном стане, поэтому внешний вид магуса не должен был вызывать подозрений. Рубик в исключительно редких случаях выходил из Оплота без посоха и плаща — берёг от веток мантию. Маску он надевал не всегда, однако, как уже сказал Нортром, необходимо было скрыть несоответствие. Убрав оба драгоценных артефакта под мантию, Рубик неразличимым движением достал откуда-то фирменную маску, приладил её перед зеркалом на лицо и разгладил поверхность сильными движениями пальцев.  
В отличие от маски и посоха, плащей у магуса имелось немало. За своими плащами, насколько Нортрому было известно, Рубик тщательно следил, сомневаться в их состоянии не приходилось, так что наверняка достаточно было схватить первый попавшийся под руку — что Нортром и сделал, выцепив из расположенного в прихожей платяного шкафа прочный дорожный плащ со стоячим воротником и массивной застёжкой.   
Плотная материя, декорированная отдельными золотыми элементами, волшебным образом не мешала движениям рук и не сбивалась под собственным весом в сторону горла.  
Магус с нескрываемым пренебрежением взглянул на протягиваемый ему магический посох, который Нортром предусмотрительно захватил из кабинета.  
— Я не использую подобные предметы.  
— У тебя выбора нет, — угрюмо сказал Нортром.  
Совершенно не считавший нужным продолжать данный разговор Рубик повернулся к входной двери, протягивая руку к ручке. Перехватив посох, Нортром резким движением ударил массивным набалдашником по затянутому в раструб перчатки предплечью магуса, отбрасывая руку вниз.  
А следом ему в грудную клетку врезался резкий направленный силовой порыв, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Отброшенный назад Нортром ударился спиной о каменную стену, неловко рухнул на обитую изумрудно-зелёным сукном мягкую поверхность скамьи, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и невольно вцепляясь пальцами в крашеный лён собственной рубашки. В ушах звенело, словно его оглушили; звон разлился по голове острой сильной болью.  
Постепенно звон в ушах начал утихать, боль в голове — тоже. Нортром бережными движениями помассировал собственные виски, задерживая пальцы на отдельных точках.  
— Я не собираюсь носить с собой его палки, — холодно произнёс Рубик. — Мои руки должны быть свободны.   
— Я понял, — через силу произнёс Нортром, щурясь от спазмов медленно уходившей боли. — Ты перестарался.  
— Я не повторяю одно и то же дважды.   
Нортром ещё некоторое время сидел на скамье, хватаясь то за грудь, то за голову. Рубик расхаживал по прихожей.   
— Ладно, — наконец сказал Нортром. — Будем считать, что ты не в том состоянии, чтобы использовать собственный посох. Или что я запретил. Там решу.  
Выйдя из здания, он обернулся, проверяя на всякий случай внешнее состояние дома. Толстые каменные стены не выдавали ни малейшего следа внутреннего удара.  
  
Идти через северные врата Оплота значило проходить через центральную площадь; идти через северо-восточные — через кузницу. Нортрома беспокоила не столько вздорная натура высокомерного магуса, сколько проницательность отдельных союзников. Пусть лицо Рубика и скрывала маска, перемена в реакциях и осанке сходу бросалась в глаза. Нортром полагал, что изменилось и энергетическое поле магуса, но это-то он успешно подавлял собственным негативным фоном. В одном он не сомневался совершенно: что Эзрайт, Ксин, Мэнджикс, Эзалор и Громобой безошибочно распознают иную личность в теле Рубика. И потому показываться тем на глаза категорически не следовало.  
Магина всё ещё работал в кузнице, так что юго-восточный район Оплота не представлял для магуса никакой опасности. Заглянув по дороге к дому Нортрома за доспехом и щитом, они направились к восточным вратам.  
  
Где и повстречались с Риззраком, на корпусе машины которого привычно пристроилась Рилай.  
— Ой, вы куда? — немедленно пристала к ним скучающая дева, перекрикивая шум двигателя. — Рубик, ты правда Магиной стенку проломил? Ты осторожнее, а то проснёмся вместо Оплота в кратере. Заходи вечером на пирог, мы за земляникой как раз. Нор, ты чего такой недовольный, из-за монаха расстроился? Ты тоже заходи, а то у меня овсяная закваска никак не забродит, авось тебя увидит и скиснет.  
Не молчал и Риззрак:  
— Нор, может, всё-таки отпустишь Рубика в сервисную, а? Мне ходовую часть перебрать надо. У нас подъёмник сломался, как назло, а рабочий график-то распланировали уже.   
Не собираясь вступать в праздные разговоры с Рилай, Нортром только отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Считайте, что Рубика сегодня ни для кого не существует. И даже не заговаривайте с ним, он всё равно ответить не может. Подождёт твоя машина день-другой, никуда не денется.  
Опечаленный Риззрак вынужденно согласился, что никуда не денется, и деловито повёл шагающий аппарат на выход из Оплота. Воин сделал вид, что подтягивает ремни доспеха, задержал шаг, пропуская назойливую парочку вперёд. Наклонившись к кину, Рилай сказала тому нечто про волшебный мусор, хотя содержание её фразы терялось в производимом работающим двигателем и ходом машины шуме. Данное шутливое прозвище отчего-то устоялось, и иногда в рамках подыгрывания Нортром даже изображал ответную реакцию.  
— Он у вас тут что, в роли рабочего крипа? — спросил Рубик.  
— Он у нас тут в роли специалиста по телекинезу в основном. Его это вроде как развлекает.  
— «Развлекает». Смешные вы, смертные.  
— От смертного слышу, — невозмутимо ответил Нортром. — Наслаждайся.  
Они остановились за пределами охранных каменных стен Оплота, проводили взглядами шумно удалявшуюся по просеке машину Риззрака. Поднятая аппаратом дорожная пыль медленно оседала.  
— Будешь мне должен, — буркнул Рубик.  
— Всенепременно. Идём.  
Рубик послушно двинулся следом, держась в паре шагов позади от Нортрома. Намеченный путь был очень и очень неблизким, однако в сложившейся ситуации деваться магусу было некуда — предстояло пройти через лесной массив этой области сияющих земель, по ходу дела обстоятельно зондируя пространство.  
  
Разговоров по пути почти не велось. Разговоры начались у протекающего недалеко от центрального капища ручья, где Нортром с Рубиком остановились освежиться.  
— Я уже давно понял, что магусы на голову стукнутые, но, может быть, ты всё-таки прекратишь?  
Рубик обновил сферу акцента, задержал лезвие своего рабочего ножа над собственным же оголённым предплечьем, кратко сказал «Нет» и продолжил с сильным нажимом полосовать руку. Порезы бесследно затягивались за считанные секунды, оставляя лишь значительные кровавые потёки.  
Нортром наблюдал за действиями того без интереса. Вокруг Рубика кружили три сине-голубые энергетические сферы, исходящие морозными облачками; магус неоднократно обновлял их и заменял.  
— Что произойдёт, если ты в этом теле умрёшь?  
— Полагаю, ничего хорошего. Бессмертия у Рубика нет, поэтому лучше б этому телу не умирать, пока я в нём нахожусь. По крайней мере до того момента, пока не определю, что смерть данного физического носителя гарантированно переместит моё сознание обратно.  
Рубик сосредоточенно помолчал, с усилием вертикально воткнул нож в предплечье, вытащил, не выказывая ни малейшего признака дискомфорта, после чего стёр кромкой лезвия обильно выступившую из колотой раны кровь. Нанесённое повреждение уже исчезло.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — не выдержал Нортром.   
— Тесты соматической восприимчивости к ненаправленному энергетическому воздействию провожу. Рубик ваш, конечно, бестолочь сам по себе, но мозг у него работает добротно, физическая приспособляемость хорошая, поэтому весь мой арсенал со мной. Кстати, у вас пока что везде чисто. Я-то думал, заражение на заражении, раз уж тебе свитки едва ли не охапками требовались. Ты их на сторону продавал, что ли?  
— Нет, я просто предпочитаю быть уверенным. Хватит рассиживаться, пойдём.  
Рубик небрежно сунул зачехлённый вытертый нож в поясную сумку, поднялся с травы, в бессчётный раз раздражённо поправил непривычный воротник. Нортрому пришлось терпеливо напомнить о необходимости убрать сферы.  
Не несущий особой информативной ценности разговор продолжился и в процессе дальнейшего передвижения.  
— А как на практике чувствуется способность или неспособность мозга оперировать всеми этими вашими тонкими материями? Чем по ощущениям применение магии отличается от физического воздействия? Я не издеваюсь, мне просто любопытно.   
— «Чем отличается от физической активности», — надменно фыркнул Рубик. — Как будто я до физической активности снисхожу. Это ты в Эол Дриасе обучался, ты и рассказывай, чем они отличаются. Если мне когда-нибудь станет интересно, конечно.  
— Как думаешь, что произойдёт, если я тебе мыслительную деятельность заглушу и краем щита по зубам двину?  
Неожиданный, исключительно сильный порыв ветра незамедлительно подхватил Нортрома, пронёс в нескольких десятках сантиметров над поверхностью земли и влепил в некстати оказавшийся поблизости крупный валун. Силу удара изрядно смягчил находившийся на спине щит, хотя ощущение всё равно было таким, будто из лёгких повторно выбили весь воздух.  
Маска повернувшегося в его сторону Рубика, пощёлкиванием пальцев снимавшего напряжение с ладони, не выражала ничего:  
— Ну если я тебе позволю, то может быть, что-нибудь и произойдёт.   
Манера инвокера реагировать на отдельные раздражители в чём-то Нортрома забавляла, пока находилась в рамках разумного. Он снял щит, осмотрел на предмет повреждений. Пострадали только отдельные декоративные элементы, которые и без того приходилось регулярно ремонтировать.   
— Однако что-то по тебе сильно удар проходит, — заметил Рубик, выдвигаясь вслед за вернувшим щит на спину воином, — а я ведь легко совсем ткнул. Что сейчас, что до этого, в прихожей. Плохо концентрируешься.  
Нортром кашлянул, скрывая невольно вырвавшийся смешок. Удара по самомнению магуса было не избежать:  
— Понятное дело, что сильнее. Ты ж физическим мозгом Рубика сейчас оперируешь.  
— Я бы не рекомендовал разговаривать со мной подобным тоном, — прошипел тот. Нортром усмехнулся:  
— Магусы делятся на обидчивых и долбоёбов.   
— Чемпионы Эол Дриас делятся на талантливых и волшебный мусор, — огрызнулся Рубик, пиная в сторону Нортрома подвернувшуюся гнилушку. — Давай я на ком-нибудь проверю, в каком соотношении поражающая способность этого мозга отличается от моего. Давай на тебе, а? Возьми щит и встань туда.   
— На мне не надо, я боюсь.  
Рубик говорил что-то ещё, но Нортром уже не слушал. Всё его внимание переключилось на неожиданный новый фактор: кто-то смотрел, смотрел внимательно и враждебно. Нортром ощущал чужой острый взгляд собственной кожей. Он обернулся, пристально оглядел округу в попытках установить источник. На редко засаженном участке леса, под оголёнными стволами высоких елей толком не имелось ни кустарников, ни кустов, за которыми можно было бы укрыться. Похоже было на то, что здесь находились лишь они с Рубиком, только своему чутью Нортром доверял полностью.   
— Ты умеешь определять область присутствия живых организмов? — спросил он у магуса. — Здесь кто-то есть. Такое впечатление, что из ваших.  
— Мне не требуется умение определять присутствие живых организмов. Крикни, пусть выйдет.  
Перекрикиваться ни с кем Нортром не собирался. Вместо этого, сделав предостерегающий жест Рубику, он обратился к ближайшей ели:  
— Фурион, быстро сюда.  
Фурион появился незамедлительно, Нортром едва успел привести щит в боевую готовность.  
— Кто здесь есть?  
— Ты да Рубик, — сварливо ответил хранитель. — Ну и я ещё теперь.  
— Я чувствую чей-то взгляд, проверь получше.  
— Ты меня поучи дело делать, поучи, — сделал вид, что оскорбился Фурион. — Скажи лучше, какого Зета столько крови мне в двух шагах от капища налили.  
— Неправда твоя, в двадцати.  
— «В двадцати»! Идите куда шли, и не беспокойте меня больше. А лучше вообще идите из леса прочь. Только-только убрался, и снова этот зелёный тут со своей магией играется.  
— Как проверим зону на искажение, так и пойдём из леса прочь. Ты пока следы на всякий случай поищи в округе, сделай милость.   
Фурион с сомнением хмыкнул, бросил на Рубика подозрительный взгляд и привычным образом исчез в переплетении поднявшихся корней.  
Рубик выразил своё мнение по поводу произошедшего короткого разговора максимально ёмко:  
— Отвратительно.  
Зажавший во второй руке жезл Атоса Нортром продолжал напряжённо озираться по сторонам, пока Рубик не подтолкнул его ладонью в плечо.  
Примерно через минуту после того, как они возобновили передвижение, ощущение чужого взгляда исчезло, однако усиливший бдительность Нортром не убирал ни жезла, ни щита. У него не было причины сомневаться в надёжности сторожившего лес Фуриона, вот только в хитрости и скрытности вражеских бойцов тоже причины сомневаться не было.   
Сопоставляя одно с другим, Нортром в итоге объяснил себе произошедшее тем, что источник подозрительного ощущения находился перед магическим обзорным устройством. Определённо имело смысл активировать отражающую маскировку с щита, однако у Рубика-то ни маскировки, ни невидимости не имелось.  
У Рубика — не имелось, да. Но не у данного специалиста.  
— Беспокоит меня это. Потом буду разбираться, пока что повесь на себя невидимость.  
Магус молча вызвал сферы акцентов, сформировал заклинание и бесследно растворился в воздухе. После него ушёл в невидимость и Нортром.  
Дальнейший путь прошёл в молчании, время то времени прерываемом уточнениями Нортрома касаемо энергетического состояния данной зоны. Через три с половиной часа Нортром с Рубиком наконец вышли к ажурному восточному мосту, где и поняли, что при планировании своих действий не учли одной маленькой детали...  
А именно — что они оба сейчас принадлежали к сияющему ополчению и оттого не имели на чёрных землях никакого прикрытия.  
  
В обычных ситуациях Нортром совершенно не обманывался мыслью, что в случае открытого столкновения с представителями оппозитной фракции Каэл примет его сторону. Пусть в данный момент тот и находился в теле магуса, которое по понятным причинам должен был бы беречь, это никак не решало проблемы с потенциальной возможностью наткнуться на чёрных.  
— Под экраном пройдём? — спросил он.  
— Если никто не помешает, то пройдём.  
— А если помешают?  
— А если помешают, то не пройдём! — повысил голос Рубик. — Какого Зета ты пристал с тупыми вопросами? Если что, запомни: червяка не обижать, он мне полезен.  
— Осталось понять, кто из ваших — червяк...  
Они перешли по мосту реку, привычным путём двинулись вдоль каменистого берега в направлении облюбованного инвокером обособленного участка. На пологий береговой склон, плавно переходящий в отвесный обрыв, поднималась с берега заметная на сухой безжизненной почве узкая тропинка. Река Морфлинга шумно бурлила в изобиловавшем порогами и перекатами каменистом восточном участке русла.   
— Жёлтый и с хвостом. Бежевый, с хвостом и с пустотным разломом вместо мозга — это генерал. Не перепутай.   
— А, вспомнил. Генерал — это тот, которого можно обижать без ответных санкций с вашей стороны, да?  
— Да.  
Возведённая в незначительном отдалении от высокого отвесного берега белая башня инвокера, обильно декорированное, круглое в сечении строение со шпилем на острой конической крыше, внешне не имела ни визуально выделенных ярусов, ни окон. В радиусе пары десятков метров от башни сухая почва, кое-где вовсе представлявшая собой сплавленную стекловидную поверхность, была полностью лишена растительности. За пустой зоной щетинились заросли колючего кустарника, переходившие в сумрачную стену искажённого леса.   
Когда до башни осталось метров пятьдесят, ведущий Нортрома магус вытянул перед собой руку, через несколько шагов упёрся ей в некий невидимый объект и остановился.  
Деактивировав маскировку, Рубик принялся интенсивно ощупывать воздух, словно локализуя занимаемую объектом площадь. Приблизившийся Нортром на всякий случай тоже потыкал воздух нижним краем щита, к изрядному собственному удивлению обнаруживая перед ними широкую невидимую стену. Та совершенно не поддавалась визуальному обнаружению, однако надёжно защищала проход на территорию.  
Не утруждая себя объяснениями, Рубик призвал сферы акцентов и после небольшого промедления покосился в сторону Нортрома.   
После того, как мешающий элемент понятливо отступил на несколько шагов вниз по склону, неприглядный серый пейзаж озарили яркие цветистые вспышки. Вырывавшиеся из-под рук магуса неестественные молнии множились, собственным переплетением образовывая непрерывно растущую единую сеть; переливающаяся всеми оттенками спектра сеть очерчивала контуры невидимой преграды. Нортром аж присвистнул, окидывая взглядом проявившийся вокруг белой башни сверкающий, гигантский защитный купол.  
Сеть исчезла в прямом смысле слова по мановению руки. Завершив действие заклинания чётко выполненным жестом, Рубик пнул носком сапога всё так же остающуюся на месте невидимую стену и, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
— А рассеивать уже созданные магические структуры ты у нас не умеешь, да? Ну и зачем ты тогда такой нужен?  
— Я умею рассеивать магов, вне зависимости от того, сколько структур они создадут.  
Прислонившийся к стене Рубик снял маску, глубоко вздохнул, устало потёр глаза раструбом перчатки и сосредоточенно замолчал — не то обдумывал ситуацию, не то проводил магический анализ.  
— Физической силой её не проломить? — уточнил на всякий случай Нортром.   
Рубик взглянул на него так, будто воин сморозил неимоверную глупость.  
— Я удивлюсь, если после этой твоей цветомузыки сюда уже не мчится на полном ходу конный отряд с моргенштернами. Надо уходить.  
— Замолчи, — холодно оборвал его Рубик. — Я думаю. Кроме того, не мчится. У меня здесь какой только цветомузыки не происходит, это в порядке вещей.  
Нельзя было сказать, что его слова мало-мальски ободряли. Ситуация не поддавалась контролю, и это раздражало Нортрома, словно попавший в обувь песок. История с переселением душ изрядно его тревожила отсутствием очевидного решения и невозможностью прибегнуть к сторонней помощи, так теперь они ещё и вынужденно находились на чужой земле. Разумеется, здесь была река, и, значит, был Морфлинг, однако Нортрому совершенно не хотелось перед тем объясняться. На резонные вопросы, что они с Рубиком забыли на чёрном берегу и отчего проводили данную операцию втайне от союзников, у него не имелось правдоподобных ответов, а до лжи Нортром не опускался.  
И с каждой минутой, казалось, почти не пропускавшие дневного света тяжёлые серые облака сгущались над их головами ещё сильнее. Сопровождая усилия движением кисти, Нортром механически материализовывал и дематериализовывал психическую глефу, вслушиваясь в интенсивный плеск реки и периодические отзвуки доносившихся из чёрного леса рёва и воя. Не произнёсший более ни слова Рубик в невыразительной маске по-прежнему так и стоял, прислонившись к стене и скрестив на груди руки.  
Внезапное ощущение чужого враждебного взгляда вернулось острее, чем днём. Нортром рывком поднял щит, после непродолжительного колебания в очередной раз дематериализовал глефу и выхватил жезл. На этот раз направление источника определялось безошибочно: чем бы это ни являлось, оно смотрело из колючей опушки.  
— Уходим, — безапелляционно повторил воин, тщетно пытаясь разглядеть в отдалённом кустарнике хоть что-нибудь. — Немедленно. Читай свиток, я следом за тобой.   
Рубик даже не шевельнулся. Нортром вздохнул, после чего резким движением впечатал щит прямо в магуса, собственной массой прижимая того к невидимой стене. Из-за создаваемого щитом отражающего барьера выразить своё недовольство подобной непочтительностью Рубик при всём своём желании не мог.  
— Я сказал, уходим немедленно. Могу оглушить и потащить как груз, мне не сложно. Или читай сам, и читай быстро.  
Он отпустил магуса, хотя и подозревал, что тот может благоразумия не проявить. И не ошибся: вместо того, чтобы достать из поясной сумки свиток телепортации, выругавшийся сквозь зубы Рубик незамедлительно активировал сферы акцентов. Однако прежде, чем тот успел бы сплести очередное заклинание, Нортром и вправду отточенным сильным ударом приложил магуса плоскостью щита по закрытой маской скуле. Ему не требовалось прикладывать всю силу: откинувшаяся голова Рубика глухо стукнулась затылком об невидимую стену.  
Нортром не столько заметил, сколько почувствовал постороннее движение. Он развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы рефлекторно использовать обездвиживающую способность жезла. Сходу оценив ситуацию, Нортром никак не мог определить последовательность своих дальнейших действий — с одной стороны от него находился вздорный магус в теле Рубика, с другой — приближался кровожадная гончая Освежёванных. Для него не составляло особой проблемы защититься на открытой местности от обоих, но Рубика-то следовало сберечь и доставить в Оплот живым. И эта деталь изрядно усложняла задачу, поскольку идущий на секунды счёт не оставлял возможности ни договариваться с магусом, ни телепортироваться.   
Едва Нортром успел встать между едва держащимся на ногах Рубиком и Стригвиром, вернуть жезл в крепление на внутренней поверхности щита и материализовать в освободившейся ладони глефу, едва спало воздействие жезла, как низко пригибавшийся к земле враг метнулся в его сторону. Череда неестественных глеф, бесследно рассеивающихся сразу после нанесения урона, лезвиями глубоко взрезала мышечную ткань гончей, однако тот не сбавлял скорости. Кровь хлестала из обильных ран на оголённых плечах; с ткани напитавшегося кровью капюшона сочились крупные капли. Не будь разум Стригвира затуманен пустотным воздействием Нортрома, количества пролитой крови хватило бы на полноценный площадной обряд, создавший бы воину ещё большие проблемы, чем уже имеющиеся.  
— В сторону! — рявкнул магус за его спиной.  
Поскольку Нортром не среагировал, его оттолкнуло телекинезом.  
И следом по тому пространству, где мгновение назад находился он сам, с нарастающим гулом пронёсся смерч. Смерч подхватил гончую Освежёванных, отбросил далеко назад. Прорезая густые серые облака, в Стригвира ударил ослепительно яркий световой столб.  
— Теперь — уходим, — сказал магус, неверными движениями пальцев пытаясь расстегнуть непривычную застёжку поясной сумки. Нортром протянул Рубику запасной свиток телепортации.  
  
Он появился на центральной площади и даже не сразу осознал, что вечный сумрак чёрного берега сменился естественным сумраком сияющих земель. За проверкой собственной территории и возможности доступа в Башню прошёл почти весь значительный остаток солнечного летнего дня.  
Усилием воли подавляя реакцию организма на выброс адреналина, Нортром присел на бортик фонтана. Сердечный ритм медленно сбавлял обороты до приемлемой величины.   
Нортром снял шлем, откинул подшлемник, стёр обратной стороной стёганого рукава пот со лба. Из таверны доносились гул голосов и заманчивый запах свежевыпеченного чесночного хлеба. Из храма Всеведения — ритмичный напев вечерней молитвы. Раста у своего домика жарил что-то на жалком подобии костра.   
Нортром деактивировал всё ещё сжимаемую в ладони глефу, поднялся, убрал щит за спину, тщательно умыл лицо с шеей в воде фонтана и направился в сторону дома Рубика.  
  
Тот, как выяснилось, сам ещё не покинул прихожей. Не сопровождая магических усилий жестами, магус с помощью телекинеза рассматривал имевшиеся у Рубика практичные, со вкусом оформленные дорожные плащи. Серебристые светящиеся сферы медленно плавали в толще воздуха.  
Серьёзный, нахмуренный вид магуса никак не вязался с процессом. Закрывший за собой дверь Нортром подавил невольную усмешку.   
— Полностью ограничь контакт со всеми нашими, твоё несоответствие Рубику слишком сильно бросается в глаза. Поберегись сам и побереги его тело. Если что — отправляй всех ко мне.   
— Даже с учётом особенностей данного мозга имеющимися силами защиту Башни не деактивировать. Я продолжу искать выход, но шансов мало.   
— Возможности привлечь к делу компетентную третью сторону нет?  
— Абсолютно точно нет.  
Нортром поправил ремень перевязи, на всякий случай спросил:  
— Принести из таверны еды?  
Взгляд магуса выразил полнейшее презрение к приёму органической пищи.  
— Выпить что-нибудь?   
Магус явно хотел только того, чтобы его оставили в покое:  
— Если мне что-то будет надо, я себя этим обеспечу. Иди отсюда прочь. Мне придётся использовать несколько стимуляторов, попытаюсь выяснить, иллюзионна ли алхимическая лаборатория.  
— Но только после плащей, я понял, — не удержался Нортром. — Зайду попозже.  
  
Магина сидел на лавке у разожжённого костра, опёршись обеими локтями на колени и всматриваясь в яркие угли; на таганке стоял глухо побулькивающий котелок. Мельком поздоровавшись, Нортром прошёл мимо монаха.   
— Помочь тебе? — донёсся до него вопрос.   
— Помоги, — сказал Нортром, деактивируя защиту, поднимаясь на крыльцо и открывая дверь своего дома.  
Магина зашёл следом, незамысловато помог старшему товарищу расстегнуть боковые ремни доспеха. Нортром убрал доспех, снял плотный стёганый поддоспешник, оставаясь в кожаных штанах и льняной рубахе, закинул на плечо полотенце и молча прошёл мимо посторонившегося Магины на улицу. Монах вышел следом за ним, вновь уселся напротив костра и принялся буравить взглядом угли.  
— Рис сварил, — сказал он, когда Нортром вернулся от ручья. — Будешь?  
— Сейчас нет. Оставь мне немного.  
Нортром кинул в дом полотенце, сделал несколько глотков из флакона с тонизирующим зельем и вышел, повторно активируя защитную завесу. Магина следил за его передвижениями напряжённым хмурым взглядом, наконец произнёс:   
— Я хотел с тобой решения «Восьми парадоксов» обсудить.  
Нортром коротко, без интереса взглянул в сторону монаха.  
— Мне надо у Рубика уточнить несколько вещей, потом можно и на тему решений «Парадоксов» пообщаться.   
— Зачастил к нему, — сказал ему в спину Магина. Нортром остановился, обернулся к костру, взвесил собственные слова и кратко сообщил:  
— Пока что иначе никак.  
  
Он глухо постучал кулаком в толстую входную дверь дома великого магуса. Дверь обычным волшебным образом приотворилась, впуская Нортрома в ощутимо прохладную, отчётливо пахнущую перечной мятой пустую прихожую. Ранее данного запаха здесь не имелось. Невольный владелец хозяйничал на доставшейся ему территории по полной программе.   
Нортром предусмотрительно зашёл на кухню, забрал из серванта действительно оказавшуюся там бутылку с грейпфрутовым соком, основательно к ней приложился и поднялся в кабинет. Магус сидел за столом, остервенело перелистывая страницы очередной книги.  
Он опустился на всё то же самое кресло — и сахарница, и графин, и бокал, и куб с языком вечного пламени стояли на чайном столике нетронутые.   
— А почему сок убрал? — спросил Нортром, деловито смешивая себе напиток.  
— Потому — что, — отчётливо разделяя слова, процедил сквозь зубы Рубик и с видимым дискомфортом повёл плечами. — Нечего ему здесь делать. Совершенно омерзительное тело.   
Нортром молча отпил из бокала.  
— В чём заключается омерзительность? — уточнил он, когда вдоволь насмотрелся на недовольного магуса, которого явно беспокоила верхняя часть спины.  
— В откате в основном. У него феноменальный магический талант, однако энергетические затраты отдаются физически. Хотя может быть, я просто не учёл какой-то индивидуальной особенности организма.   
— Времени остаётся все меньше, твою душу в теле Рубика те же Эзалор и Громобой распознают сходу даже если бы ты подыгрывал. Смогу прикрывать тебя ещё максимум сутки.  
— А то я всю жизнь мечтал оказаться между ваших громобоев и рыцарей света, — огрызнулся откинувшийся на спинку стула магус. — Лабораторию проверил. Или это действительно просто заброшенное помещение, или уровень наведённых чар выше уровня моего определения. Ещё немного, и я буду склоняться к мысли, что обмен телами вправду произошёл по какому-то Зетовскому произволу.  
Нортром сделал очередной глоток, поднялся с бокалом из кресла, подошёл, заглядывая через плечо магуса в книгу. Кремового цвета страницы покрывали графики, диаграммы, сеть значков и формул.  
— Что это?  
— Это? Магия.   
  
Утро следующего дня выдалось едва ли лучше предыдущего. Вода в ручье вернулась в норму — Каолин поправил состав грунтовых вод, однако Магина был раздражён едва ли не сильнее, чем прежде. Тратить собственные силы на урезонивание бесившегося на пустом месте монаха Нортрому не хотелось. Все его мысли поглощала проблема обмена душ обоих магусов.  
Он позавтракал в таверне, одновременно с этим выслушав от Шендельзар довольно скупые новости, перебросился с Ксином несколькими словами по поводу временного отсутствия Рубика в кузнице, заглянул к Громобою, вернулся в таверну и добился от Рейджина, чтобы тот поделился абрикосовым содержимым бочонка. С полной наливки бутылкой воин направился к дому Рубика, задержавшись на десяток минут у Расты. Духи не видели нависшей над кем-либо из ополченцев Оплота беды.  
Данное известие несколько ободрило Нортрома, поскольку даже при учёте собственной профессиональной сферы он не испытывал ни малейшего скептицизма по отношению к способностям шамана.  
  
Дверь открылась не сразу. Запаха мяты в прихожей уже не чувствовалось.  
Усталый, хмурый магус сидел за чисто убранным рабочим секретером, на этот раз возясь с механической головоломкой — очевидно, от безнадёжности. Нортром подошёл, поставил на столешницу бутылку с наливкой.  
Проигнорировав бутылку, тот отложил головоломку, выпрямился на стуле. На груди магуса, надетые поверх свежей чёрно-изумрудной мантии, вновь блестели два висевшие на цепочках разной длины кулона — золотой резной диск с крупным огранённым бриллиантом, который Нортром ранее уже на нём видел, и сова белого золота с сапфирными глазами. На запястье Рубика виднелся под рукавом широкий, ажурный, сплетённый из трёх цветов золота браслет, в обычных условиях скрывавшийся бы широким раструбом перчатки. Качество украшений впечатляло, причина прятать те от чужих взглядов Нортрому не была понятна, однако он повторил:  
— Рубик не носит свои ювелирные артефакты открыто.  
— Я ношу. Никаких зацепок по поводу произошедшего обмена душ так и не нашёл, потенциальных возможностей проломить защиту Башни или телепортироваться внутрь — тоже... даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Располагаю в текущих условиях только собственным арсеналом. Ну, помимо удачи, — магус приподнял за цепочку диск с бриллиантом.  
Забрав головоломку, Нортром вернулся с ней на облюбованное удобное кресло и принялся без особого вовлечения в процесс крутить подвижные части.   
Они провели в обсуждении кропотливо собранной магусом за ночь информации ещё некоторое время, не придя ни к какому ободряющему выводу. Возможности пробить извне возведённую инвокером защиту не существовало даже для самого инвокера. Оба понимали, что ситуация была тупиковая, но никто не произносил этого вслух.  
Неожиданно раздавшийся в кабинете густой низкий звук гонга заставил Нортрома вздрогнуть и оглянуться. Рубик никак не отреагировал на внезапный звук, хозяйским движением руки и мысли вынуждая зеркало отобразить вместо отражения кабинета происходящее за пределами дома.  
Оказалось, их побеспокоил дожидающийся на крыльце Эзрайт, лицо — морда? — которого ничего не выражало. Эзрайт держал на сгибе локтя нечто, завёрнутоё в широкий лист не то кувшинки, не то лопуха.  
— Критически опасно, — прокомментировал Нортром. — Эзрайт и Рубик большие друзья. Сделай вид, будто я лишил тебя речи. И спрячь уже украшения!  
Повинуясь ментальной команде, входная дверь приотворилась, впуская Эзрайта в дом. Деактивировавший зеркало магус нехотя убрал артефакты за воротник мантии, поднялся из-за секретера.   
Они с Рубиком вышли из кабинета, спустились на первый этаж, на середине которого и встретились с Эзрайтом — не став дожидаться в прихожей, тот шёл к ведущей на второй этаж лестнице. Искрящиеся световые сферы оживлённо роились над котиком.   
Эзрайт кивнул Нортрому; Нортром кивнул в ответ.  
— Ты ещё вчера собирался за рыбой зайти, да так и не зашёл, — сказал Эзрайт магусу, двумя руками протягивая пахнущий тиной, обмякший свёрток.   
Лицо Рубика выражало неприкрытое омерзение. Настолько неприкрытое, что похолодевший Нортром тыкнул того кулаком в плечо.   
— Благодарен, — процедил Рубик, не делая ни единого движения навстречу Эзрайту. — Нортром, забери.  
Воин вынужденно забрал завёрнутую в лист сырую рыбу, связанную пропущенной через жабры верёвкой. К большому облегчению обоих, отдав рыбу, котик немедленно развернулся и молча ушёл.  
Нортром опустил взгляд на находившийся в его руках неплотный свёрток.  
— Убери это отсюда немедленно, — ожидаемо приказал Рубик.  
Не считая нужным тратить время впустую, магус вернулся в кабинет. Нортром точно так же не считал нужным тратить впустую время тщетно ищущего выход из положения магуса. Без труда выискав в кухне Рубика небольшое ведро, он вывалил туда трофейный улов и ушёл домой.  
Отчего-то до сих пор не ушедший в кузницу Магина сидел на лавке, смотрел в угли костра — ожидал, пока вскипит установленный на таганке котелок с водой. Нортром остановился рядом с костром, продемонстрировал ведро с торчащими оттуда рыбными хвостами. Монах покосился на хвосты:  
— Если ты про воду, то я чай хотел заварить.  
— Эзрайт Рубика угостил, а тот мне отдал. Хочешь рыбки?  
Магина в резкой форме отказался.   
Угощение было свежим и наверняка качественным — Эзрайт всегда старался для друга. Поднявшийся в дом Нортром убрал две рыбины в зачарованную холодную корзину, бросил в ведро с оставшейся рыбиной нож и направился из дома к ручью. Соскочивший с лавки монах упрямо двинулся следом, навязчиво пытаясь продолжить вчерашний разговор о решении софистических «Парадоксов». Подобная назойливость поведения не была обыкновенно замкнутому Магине свойственна, но Нортром не обратил на это никакого внимания. Его мысли витали в иной области: не имелось ни малейшего сомнения, что Эзрайт всё понял. Точнее, понял, что Рубик Рубиком не являлся.  
День начинался совершенно не лучшим образом.  
  
Продолжился день ещё хуже. Угостившись запечённой рыбой и кое-как отвязавшись от неугомонного монаха, которому понадобилось именно сейчас обсуждать с ним свои философские упражнения, Нортром вернулся к Рубику. Тот обнаружился в подвале, к тому моменту как раз завершив создание очередного сложного, комплексного заклинания. Воздействия на заброшенную лабораторию не произвело и оно, изрядно испортив и без того плохое настроение магуса.  
После того, как они поднялись в кабинет, Рубик всё-таки снизошёл до бутылки с абрикосовой настойкой Рейджина. Нортром без особого энтузиазма предложил ухватиться за полезного инвокеру жёлтого червяка, как за последний шанс, но магус с яростью отверг данное предложение. Разговор затих, не успев начаться.  
Звук гонга повторно заставил Нортрома подскочить. Вызванное магусом на поверхности зеркала изображение демонстрировало стоявшего на крыльце Эзрайта, обеими руками удерживающего на плечах копьё. Сосредоточенное выражение лица — морды? — котика не сулило им обоим ничего хорошего.  
Воин ещё не успел продумать тактику дальнейших действий, как явно знающий принцип работы магического зеркала Рубика Эзрайт бесстрастно произнёс в пространство:   
— Выходите оба. Разговор есть.  
Не произнося более ни слова, Эзрайт спустился с каменных ступеней крыльца, упёр копьё древком в землю и хмуро оглянулся по сторонам.  
Нортром ещё рассматривал пустую улицу, прикидывая варианты развёртывания дальнейших событий, когда зеркало вновь отразило внутреннюю обстановку кабинета. Он поднялся из кресла, сильно потянулся, заводя руки за голову:  
— Как я понимаю, тебя раскрыли. Ну пойдём, поговорим, что ещё остаётся-то.  
Рубик непривычно зловеще осклабился, повторил за ним:  
— «Что остаётся». С этим усилением, пожалуй, мы можем убить их всех.  
— Мы этого делать не будем. Пришёл Эзрайт, а не Магина или не Громобой. Значит, ситуация не вышла на официальный уровень. И потом, убить их всех я тебе попросту не дам.  
— И потом, я ещё не имею подтверждений, что смерть данного тела вернёт меня в моё собственное, — процедил Рубик, поднимаясь из-за секретера и с неприязнью надевая маску. Нортром вышел из кабинета следом за магусом.   
Не сдвинувшийся с места Эзрайт дожидался их у крыльца. Окинув пристальным взглядом обоих, тот кивнул в сторону северо-восточного выхода из Оплота:  
— Идём, пообщаемся.  
— Для общения требуется полный парад или мы просто пивка на природе дёрнуть? — иронически уточнил Нортром. На ходу продолжающий возиться с крупной декоративной застёжкой плаща Рубик неприятно усмехнулся. Застёжка плаща невольно акцентировала чужое внимание на находившихся поверх мантии драгоценных кулонах.   
Эзрайт пристально скользнул по украшениям взглядом, в котором не читалось ни намёка на гнев или на иронию.  
— Зависит от результатов разговора, но в роли арбитров выступаем мы. От нас ещё никакой полный парад не спасал, можем заверить.  
В отношении котика всегда было сложно сказать, сколько персон помимо самой иллюзионной дружины подразумевается под данным местоимением.  
  
Не задерживаясь, магус с воином молча проследовали за Эзрайтом по улицам Оплота в направлении северно-восточных врат, некоторое время двигались по центральному тракту, свернули в лес и взяли восточнее.   
Времени на дорогу ушло достаточно, чтобы Нортром последовательно перебрал все пришедшие ему на ум варианты развития ситуации. До спровоцированного безумной луной конфликта он и помыслить не мог, что однажды окажется втянут в подобную историю.  
Или же изменения начались уже позже? Он не мог вспомнить поворотного момента, после которого некогда совершенно чуждое, полностью отвергаемое перешло в разряд допустимого и однозначная картина мира пошатнулась. Если и существовала возможность раз и навсегда избавить Терру от той сверхъестественной иррациональной угрозы, которую представляли оба магуса, то Нортрому представилась как раз она. О, как счастлив будет Магина.  
Нортром ещё размышлял над природой слабых угрызений совести, которые он периодически испытывал в последний год по отношению к верному и надёжному монаху, когда Эзрайт привёл их в тихий пролесок, где наконец и остановился.  
Состав ожидавшей в пролеске группы заставил его мигом выкинуть из головы все предыдущие нелёгкие мысли, обременив в ответ новыми. Ответа на новые мысли у Нортрома уже не имелось, потому что Эзрайт привёл их с Рубиком к Магине и вылитой копии, собственно, Эзрайта. Копия подёрнулась рябью, изменила очертания, принимая вид Нортрома. Тот, второй, Нортром незамедлительно материализовал психическую глефу и подмигнул оригиналу.  
Во взгляде монаха, исподлобья сжигающего глазами Рубика, читалась неприкрытая ненависть. Зеркальные полотна секир то и дело вспыхивали отражениями солнечных лучей.  
Эзрайт призвал иллюзий, незамедлительно взявших копья на изготовку и широким кругом обступивших Рубика с Нортромом.   
— Это для вашей же безопасности, — заверил котик, — а то магус еле сдерживается, как я посмотрю.   
Магус и вправду еле сдерживался, однако умирать явно желанием не горел.  
— Ну а этот где? — спросил Морфлинг. — Печенье допекает?  
— Подкинь ему скорости, — процедил Магина. Ближайшая к нему иллюзия развернулась, неуловимым движением перехватывая копьё для удара, и широким взмахом рубанула монаха по предплечью. Из перерубленной артерии ударил целый фонтан крови.  
Нортром переводил взгляд с окровавленного озлобленного Магины, вцеплявшегося в рукояти своих секир словно в спасательный канат, на поигрывающего глефой Морфлинга и неподвижного, бесстрастного Эзрайта, и думал, что после всего этого его уже ничего не сможет сегодня удивить. Он немедленно изменил данную точку зрения, когда спустя какую-то минуту в пролеске появился производивший при передвижении изрядный шум гончая Освежёванных. Скалившийся Стригвир остановился рядом с Морфлингом, словно вкопанный.  
После адресованных однозначно ему слов гончей Нортром окончательно перестал пробовать логически осмыслить происходящее:  
— Ох и высокие же у вас отношения, — хрипловатым голосом, смягчая отдельные звуки, сказал Стригвир.  
Прижав полотно секиры локтем к боку, Магина принял от Эзрайта флакон сальвы и залпом осушил.  
— Пока нам никто не помешал, переходим к делу, — произнёс Эзрайт, пристально разглядывая скрытое маской лицо магуса. — Это — не Рубик. Что случилось с самим Рубиком?   
Нортром ответил, тщательно выбирая и взвешивая слова:  
— Предположительно — доэкспериментировался.  
— Кто находится в его теле?  
— Каэл.  
— Ну и дела творятся, — усмехнулся Морфлинг.   
Прежде, чем Эзрайт успел что-либо сказать, уже ослепляюще блеснули парные секиры — телепортировавшийся сквозь неплотный ряд иллюзий монах очутился вплотную к магусу, молниеносно ударяя синхронным движением рук. Подскочившая ближайшая иллюзия древком копья взяла Магину в захват, не давая провести добивающий удар. Тот толком не сопротивлялся — Морфлинг знал, кого и ради какой цели копирует. Встретившийся взглядом с Морфлингом Нортром не двинулся с места.  
Схватившийся за грудную клетку Рубик пригнулся, сгребая в горсть мантию; пятно крови быстро расползалось по изумрудным вставкам ткани. Срезанный начисто плащ бесформенным кулём свалился на земле.   
Покачнувшийся магус выбросил в сторону руку, неуверенно шаря по воздуху, наконец не глядя вцепился в первый же подвернувшийся объект — подскочившего к нему Эзрайта — и невнятно произнёс:  
— Боги, пошлите мне мешок сатиров побыстрее...  
Магус огляделся по сторонам, скривился от боли, отнял руку от груди и посмотрел на рану. Золотистый объект упал из-под его пальцев — диск с бриллиантом круглой огранки оказался рассечён лезвием секиры пополам.  
— Просто не поверите, что случилось, — произнёс магус, снимая маску и хватая из руки Эзрайта протянутый флакон сальвы. — Магина, сам догадался амулет разбить или подсказал кто? Это Нортром? Это не Нортром. А который сейчас день?   
— Второй, — сказал Нортром, вынуждая магуса повернуться на голос. Взгляд встревожившегося Рубика невольно метнулся в сторону Стригвира.  
— Я могу всё объяснить!  
— Даже слушать не хочу! — рявкнул Нортром. Взятый им тон оказался значительно громче ожидаемого, Рубик аж вздрогнул. — Чтоб я тебя в ближайшие дни не видел и не слышал! Пойдём отсюда, сил уже больше никаких с этими магусами нет. Чтоб я ещё раз с ними связался...  
Последние слова относились к Магине, с которым Нортром встретился взглядом. Едва ли не лучащийся от морального удовлетворения монах поспешил следом за старшим товарищем, широкими шагами удалявшимся из пролеска в направлении Оплота.  
Какое-то время Эзрайт, Стригвир и Морфлинг смотрели тем вслед, после чего засыпали Рубика множеством вопросов. Сам магус, к тому времени уже по своей привычке убравший уцелевший ювелирный артефакт под одежду, охотно делился подробностями произошедшей с ним истории. Впрочем, он чувствовал себя без посоха довольно неуютно, поэтому отобрал у ближайшей иллюзии Эзрайта копьё.  
Так как количество вопросов лишь увеличивалось, продолжать стоять посередине полосы небольшого молодого леса не имело смысла. Пёстрая компания уточнила у Фуриона подходящее место и расположилась в указанном хранителем удобном тенёчке. Поскольку магус совершенно не собирался произносить продолжительных речей без регулярного смачивания горла, посланная Эзрайтом к стойбищу иллюзия вскоре принесла связку вяленых рыб.  
  
Нортром и Магина шли в молчании — не столько неловком, сколько мрачном. Оба без особого успеха подбирали слова, позволяющие с минимальными потерями выпутаться из сложившегося положения. И оба же мысленно крыли на все лады ходячую катастрофу сияющих земель, из-за которого теперь оказались в необходимости раскрывать карты.  
Причина, по которой Нортром принял столь деятельное участие в судьбе вражеского магуса, да ещё и втайне от союзников, являлась лишь одним звеном в сложной цепи. И Нортром абсолютно не собирался разматывать эту цепь, тем более что он и сам не мог внятно сформулировать причину своего противоречивого интереса к объекту уничтожения. Впрочем, эту цепь и не требовалось разматывать, факты были кристально прозрачны: помогая противнику, он осознанно действовал в ущерб прямым интересам Оплота.  
Магину же особенности чужой психологии и кристально прозрачные факты волновали в последнюю очередь. Монах беспокоился единственно о том, чем для него со стороны Нортрома обернётся присутствие в одной группе со Стригвиром. Нортром резонно задаст всего один вопрос, и Магина будет вынужден рассказать о своём участии в условном перемирии.  
Как ни крути, им уже довольно давно следовало бы пообщаться по душам. Но это представляло для обоих слишком большую сложность, поэтому они не задали друг другу ни единого вопроса и принялись обсуждать софистические парадоксы.  


**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


	2. Врогрос

Неприглядная история разрешилась без каких бы то ни было последствий, и на следующее утро Нортром как ни в чём не бывало вновь заваривал травяной чай. Из оставшейся трофейной рыбы получился отличный завтрак, даже Магина и тот снизошёл до невольного гостинца Эзрата. При одном только упоминании Рубика монах немедленно начинал бушевать, поэтому Нортром магуса не упоминал.  
Однако не сказать, что при этом он о магусе и не думал. Наоборот. Чем больше воин задумывался над отдельными деталями произошедшего ранее, тем больше заходил в тупик.   
Появлявшийся в Оплоте нечасто Эзрайт по какому-то странному совпадению зашёл в самый (не)подходящий момент — учитывая обстоятельства, момент скорее всё же являлся подходящим —занёс своему другу рыбу и понял, что друг ведёт себя ненормально.  
Не было ничего удивительного и в том, что однозначно руководивший вопросом Рубика Эзрайт обратился за поддержкой к Магине. Речь всё ещё шла о специалисте магического искусства, а поскольку Нортром себя скомпрометировал, оставался лишь монах.  
Не вызывало у него вопросов и присутствие обеспечивавшего дополнительную безопасность Морфлинга: свои способности Нортром прекрасно знал.  
Но вот дальше начиналось необъяснимое. «Подкинь ему скорости», дословно и отчётливо сказал Магина. Не имелось ни единого сомнения в том, что и Магина, и Морфлинг считали участие Стригвира необходимым — только какую функцию выполнял гончая Освежёванных в плане Эзрайта?   
Вот на этот-то вопрос Нортром и не мог дать себе ни единого внятного ответа. На фоне присутствия не проявляющего агрессии Стригвира остальные вопросы меркли. Почему Фурион пропустил врага на собственную территорию и позволил тому беспрепятственно передвигаться? Каким образом гончая сумел удержаться от боя?  
Сидевший перед прогоревшими углями воин всё ещё безрезультатно ломал голову над данными загадками и механически отпивал чай, когда ушедший было в кузницу Магина торопливо вернулся. Монах нырнул в свой дом, вынырнул с тряпичным свёртком под мышкой. Нортром мельком взглянул на младшего товарища, без особого интереса попытавшись по форме свёртка определить содержание. Дождавшись, пока повторно выдвинувшийся в кузницу Магина не поравняется с костром, он спросил:  
— Зачем вам вчера Стригвир понадобился?  
Магина остановился, сухо откашлялся; Нортром протянул тому свою кружку чая. Сделав несколько глотков, монах вернул кружку и коротко ответил:  
— Он нам не понадобился, он волновался за Рубика, поэтому сам попросил его позвать.  
— Это как так? — изумился Нортром. Магина недобро блеснул глазами:  
— Не спрашивай меня, я в их дела не лезу. Если это всё, то мне надо идти.  
— Ничего, Ксин пару минут подождёт. Я хочу узнать, что убедило тебя вчера примириться с присутствием гончей. Кто вообще его проинформировал о деле Рубика и с какой целью?  
Магина вздохнул, переложил свёрток в другую руку, пригладил ирокез.  
— Его никто не информировал. Точно так же никто не интересовался, хочу я вообще со Стригвиром рядом стоять или нет. Послушай, я же не спрашиваю, зачем тебе понадобилось инвокеру помогать. Я ещё думал, чего это ты к Рубику так зачастил.  
Зачерпнувший из котелка новую чашку чая Нортром уселся обратно, пожал плечами:  
— Убьют наши Каэла — кто мне будет свитки определения Искажения писать? А за тем, чтобы он тут ничему не навредил, я проследил лично. Только всё-таки, как связаны Рубик и Стригвир?  
— Вот у Рубика это и спрашивай! — прикрикнул Магина, тотчас себя одёрнув и от подобного порыва на мгновение даже заметно растерявшись. Монах явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не нашёл слов, махнул свободной рукой и быстрым шагом направился прочь.  
Отпивавший чай воин проводил того взглядом.  
  
Он совершенно не хотел в ближайшие дни ни видеть, ни слышать Рубика, однако вынуждала необходимость.  
Дверь открылась сразу. Нортром зашёл внутрь, навскидку оценил состояние прихожей. Ничего не изменилось. Нортром прошёл по хозяйственному этажу, поднялся на второй и зашёл в кабинет. Здесь уже не осталось ни следа от исследовательской деятельности инвокера, всё вновь было разложено по полочкам и нишам. Зеркало закрывала бархатная занавеска.  
Рубик сидел за секретером — работал с бумагами. При появлении Нортрома магус отложил перо, лёгким жестом сотворил заклинание и волшебным образом развернулся вместе со стулом на месте, облокачиваясь обеими руками на подлокотники.  
— Проведать пришёл?  
— И не надейся, — процедил Нортром. — Я пришёл уточнить степень повреждений, которые нанёс Каэл твоему дому... и твоему телу.  
Магус только улыбнулся:  
— Вот как?  
Нортром не счёл нужным отвечать. Рубик поднял руку, телекинезом с сопутствующим ментальному усилию размеренным движением пальцев притянул к себе графин, стакан, вилочку, куб с извечным пламенем и сахарницу, после чего плавным жестом переместил набор на чайный столик.  
Нортром покосился на столик. Со словами «Ах, да» Рубик создал бутылку грейпфрутового сока, таким же способом уверенно пододвигая её к остальным предметам.  
Воин шагнул вперёд, усаживаясь в кресло и пододвигая к себе столик.  
Некоторое время прошло в молчании. Закинувший ногу на ногу Рубик с исключительным интересом наблюдал за мучениями Нортрома с запечатанным языком вечного пламени, в конце концов с помощью телекинеза забирая злосчастный куб и ловко поджигая кусок сахара.  
— Я всё ещё жду ответа, — сказал наконец Нортром, откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
— Он только вещи мне здесь разбросал, но это не проблема, у меня есть отдельное заклинание для возвращения всех предметов на свои установленные места.  
В подтверждение собственных слов Рубик указал на шкафы кабинета. Нортром помнил, что одним кабинетом деятельность Каэла не ограничивалась:  
— А снизу? Там действительно заброшенная алхимическая лаборатория?  
Улыбка Рубика приобрела совсем иной вид. Магус смотрел на чемпиона Эол Дриас едва ли не со снисхождением.  
— Нортром... ну это же первая мера безопасности.   
— Что — первая мера безопасности?! — раздражённо произнёс Нортром, разбавляя напиток соком. Рубик только усмехнулся:  
— Сложно наведённые галлюцинации. Ладно, шучу. Каждый видит то, что хочет видеть, а? Не злись.  
Рубик обезоруживающе поднял руки в знак отсутствия желания обидеть.  
— Так значит, ты всё-таки умнее, чем кажешься? — уточнил воин, отпивая абсент. — Я тоже не хочу обидеть, если что.  
— Знаешь, Нор...  
Рубик телекинезом притянул к себе вилочку, на которой ещё остались следы карамелизированного сахара, поместил ту на вытянутый палец и уравновесил.  
— Мне было очень скучно жить, — сказал магус, без интереса наблюдая за покачивающейся на пальце вилочкой, — пока не началась битва Древних. И тебе тоже. И многим из наших. И не из наших. Кто знает, умнее ли я, чем кажусь? Учитывая сопутствующие обстоятельства — вряд ли.   
Рубик вернул вилочку на стакан. Нортром не позволил поймать себя на примитивную уловку и задал следующий вопрос:  
— Что ты делал у него в Башне?  
— Ты не поверишь.  
Нортром поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом со взглядом Рубика. Тот по-прежнему снисходительно улыбался.  
— Читал. Там неимоверное количество информации.   
— Она же закодирована?  
— Закодирована, — подтвердил Рубик. — Но мой титул великого магуса всё-таки заслужен соответствующим умом и соответствующими способностями.  
Ответить на это Нортрому было нечего, поэтому он вернулся к абсенту. Рубик, в свою очередь, вернулся к бумагам, и минут десять прошло в нарушаемом лишь сухим шелестом листов молчании.  
Когда Нортром понял, что ему изрядно докучает мысль о совсем недавнем аналогичном времяпровождении, он перешёл к последнему из интересовавших его вопросов:  
— Как ты связан со Стригвиром?  
— Играем с ним в шахматы, — отмахнулся Рубик рукой с зажатым в ней пером, не поворачиваясь.  
— Ну а если серьёзно?  
— Если серьёзно, то не только в шахматы.  
Нортром, конечно, многого ожидал, но не такого. Ещё в большей степени он не ожидал следующих слов магуса:  
— Он-то тревогу и поднял. И хорошо, потому что сам я никакого выхода найти не мог. Вот поди пойми, то ли эффективность положительного зачарования возрастает при наличии изнаночного, то ли совпало так.  
Склонившийся над разрозненными листами Рубик говорил, не переставая помечать и дополнять содержание записей:  
— Каким образом меня махнуло местами с Каэлом, я понял, но проанализировать цепь последующих событий уже сложнее. Почему именно в этот момент мимо проходил именно ты? Я и понятия не имел, что вы общаетесь, ан вон как славно получилось. Зачем привлекли внимание Стригвира? Нет, чем — я уже знаю, но Каэл ведь мог эти тесты и в домашних условиях проводить. И, главное, почему удар Магины принял на себя проклятый амулет? Когда монах старается кого-то убить, его удар парой царапин не ограничивается... Как думаешь, всё это была цепь случайных совпадений или эффект удачи с медальона? Слишком много совпадений-то...  
Магус выпрямился, посмотрел через плечо на Нортрома. Воин задумчиво пил из бутылки грейпфрутовый сок.  
В кабинете снова воцарилась тишина. Рубик перебрал листы, расположив их в нужном порядке, поправил стопку лёгким постукиванием нижнего края по столешнице. Неподвижно устроившийся в кресле Нортром всё ещё молчал, однако и уходить не торопился. Рубик отложил листы в ячейку секретера и снова крутнулся на стуле в сторону неразговорчивого собеседника.  
— У меня к тебе просьба. Я намерен продолжить исследование данного зачарования, однако оно может привести к самым странным результатам. Я пока ещё не установил точно триггер срабатывания проклятия, поэтому ситуация наверняка повторится. Так что...  
Нортром оторвался от своих мыслей, встретился взглядом со сложившим пальцы домиком магусом.  
— Ну так и меняйся телами с тем же Эзрайтом, сколько влезет.  
Рубик отрицательно качнул головой:  
— Мне нужно иметь возможность сходу обработать полученную информацию, а для этого у второго тела должен быть соответствующим образом развитый мозг и привычное к энергетическим нагрузкам тело. Если коротко, ни Эзрайт, ни Морфлинг для моих целей не подходят. Из наших мог бы подойти Эзалор, но он подобные эксперименты запретит, едва я про них заикнусь, и наверняка возьмёт меня на контроль. А мне это совершенно невыгодно. Всё должно остаться строго между нами, понимаешь?  
Нортром только вздохнул. Он прекрасно понимал.  
Равно как прекрасно понимал и то, каким будет ответ Каэла на подобное предложение. Довольно болезненным.  
— Поскольку мы теперь знаем, как отменить эффект обмена, проблем не возникнет. Неизвестно, правда, насколько увеличивает саму защиту физической целостности амулета активное проклятие, так что тоже надо будет попробовать.   
— Ты так говоришь, будто мы уже пришли к соглашению, — проворчал Нортром, наклоняясь к чайному столику.   
— Ну-у... раз уж Каэл обнаружил уязвимость в собственной защите, её следует определить и закрыть, а? Кроме того, среди его наработок я нашёл несколько блоков, которые можно оптимизировать. Уверен, ему будет небезынтересно. Как думаешь, мы уже пришли к соглашению?  
Нортром, размеренными движениями размешивавший напиток, угрюмо произнёс:  
— Крику будет...  
  
Вопросов об отношениях магуса и гончей Освежёванных у Нортрома имелось множество, однако никакой из них не являлся делом первоочередной важности. Безропотно поделившийся несколькими свитками телепортации Рубик согласился удовлетворить любопытство воина позже, пока же Нортром удовольствовался наконец-таки полученным зачарованием на прохладу повседневной одежды.   
Вернувшись к себе, Нортром подготовился для предстоящей вылазки и телепортировался к восточному капищу, где активировал с щита отражающую маскировку и направился уже наизусть выученным маршрутом.  
Пронизанный солнцем полуденный лес настраивал на благодушный лад. Благодушия ему сейчас в изрядной степени не хватало — не после сегодняшнего открытия.  
Однако Стригвир. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Не составляло труда догадаться, что развязку истории предопределили особенности их с Каэлом общения — очевидно, Стригвир решил, что Нортром Рубика обижает. И по ответной реакции понял, что с Рубиком что-то не так.  
Нортром невольно фыркнул. Рассмешившая его мысль быстро утихла, потому что теперь он припомнил ту пару случаев, когда видел на их берегу Рубика в компании гончей... неизменно принимая Стригвира за Морфлинга. Да и кто б в данной ситуации подумал иное?  
Остаток пути до восточного моста мысли воина занимали уже не сомнительные эксперименты Рубика, а подсчитывание количества союзников, покрывающих столь же сомнительный контакт магуса. Морфлинг — несомненно. Фурион — бесспорно. Эзрайт — надо полагать, само собой.   
Он остановился на середине изящно выполненного моста, окинул пытливым взглядом оба леса, долго смотрел в водную толщу реки. Картина происходящего никак не выстраивалась, рассыпалась карточным домиком. Продолжая пытаться осмыслить открывшееся ему положение вещей, Нортром всё тем же известным путём добрался по сумрачному берегу до белой башни, где материализовал психическую глефу и метким броском послал оружие в строение. Невидимое силовое поле поглотило глефу без следа.  
Зная, что Каэл получил сигнал, Нортром отвернулся от башни, спустился к подножию высокого берега и уселся на давно уже присмотренном удобном прибрежном валуне, разглядывая открывавшийся отсюда невзрачный вид. На собственную территорию инвокер его всё равно не пускал, поэтому пытаться пройти к Башне значило только напрашиваться на лишние неприятности. Увеличивать количество неприятностей смысла совершенно не имело.  
  
Когда он привычным образом задержался на восточном мосту, из реки волной поднялся Морфлинг. Волна плеснула вперёд и вверх, проходя сквозь фигурную балюстраду и уверенно собираясь в знакомую до боли фигуру. Нортром покосился на свою вылитую копию. Морфлинг приблизился, тоже облокотился на перила, взглянул на него с заметным весельем.  
— Специально сегодня за вами понаблюдал, а то аж интересно стало. И вправду довольно странные отношения. Голова-то до сих пор болит, поди?  
Нортром утвердительно буркнул.  
— Что монах, что этот, — продолжал Морфлинг. — Вот тебя тянет на темпераментных.  
— Живые такие, развлекают... — протянул воин, оценивая по солнцу время. — Почему вы с Фурионом гончую сюда пропускаете?  
Элементаль криво ухмыльнулся, и Нортром невольно подумал, что ему подобная гримаса не идёт.  
— Мы и умного красивого пропускаем, кстати, не заметил ещё? Чего, злишься? Я тебя сейчас в воду столкну. Ладно, не столкну, пожалею, тебе сегодня и так досталось. За что он тебе врезал-то, что ты ему сказал?  
— Это уже не твоё дело.  
— Ну ладно. Так вот — у нас уговор простой, пока гость не вредит, пусть гуляет. А в случае Стригвира, видишь ли... — Морфлинг хмыкнул, подбирая слова. — Они с Рубиком сидят спокойно, в какие-нибудь шашки играют, общаются. Когда зелёный занят делом и не скучает, наш берег в безопасности. Да я б сам Стригвиру приплачивал, лишь бы тот Рубика занимал.   
Не признать резонности данных слов Нортром не мог, однако сомневался:  
— Разве по уровню осмысленности действий гончая Освежёванных не что-то вроде рабочего насекомого? Я вообще не думал, что у Стригвира есть когнитивные способности. Тем более чтобы находиться в состоянии поддерживать беседу с существом подобного интеллекта... тем более — увлекательную беседу.  
Морфлинг закрыл лицо ладонью, захохотал. К неудовольствию Нортрома, голос пронёсся по реке эхом.  
— Как это говорит он сам, «не всякое оценочное суждение должно служить модификатором поведения». Ну, я твоё любопытство удовлетворил? Теперь ты моё удовлетвори: в ответ на что Каэл так разорался, что ты аж тишину повесил?  
— Ему очень не нравится тот факт, что Рубик в некоторых областях компетентнее.  
Элементаль снова захохотал, да так заливисто, что Нортром и сам не удержался от улыбки.  
— Я не могу, что на фронте творится, — говорил Морфлинг свозь смех. — Скажи ему, чтобы завидовал молча.  
Нортром довольно живо представил себе данную картину, нисколько не сомневаясь в реакции инвокера на подобные слова. Морфлинг тем временем продолжал смеяться:  
— И подари ему пояс смены пола, хоть как-то резоннее ваше общение будет тогда.  
С этим жизнеутверждающим напутствием копия Нортрома в мгновение ока потеряла плотность и форму, жидкостью обрушиваясь на мраморные плиты моста и уходя в реку. Воин ещё немного постоял на мосту, раздумывая, обижаться на такое предложение или нет, и в конце концов пришёл к выводу, что обижаться на воду не шибко-то умный ход. Он спросил, перегнувшись через перила:  
— Эзрайт у себя?  
— Ага, — булькнул Морфлинг из водной толщи.  
Нортром развернул свиток телепортации, перемещаясь на первый ряд центральных охранных башен, и неторопливо двинулся в направлении пристанища Эзрайта.  
  
Рабочих иллюзионных рук более чем хватало для того, чтобы Эзрайт имел возможность спокойно заниматься чем душе угодно. Взгляду Нортрома явился усевшийся рядом со входом в своё жилище котик, деловито собирающий на шнуре сложное украшение из разделяемых бусинами просверленных когтей, клыков, челюстей хищных рыб и прочей охотничьей трофейной мелочёвки; горсточки деталей лежали перед ним на большом куске хорошо выделанной замши. Часть иллюзий сноровисто мастерила каркасную конструкцию из лёгких деревянных шестов, остальные чинили пологи и проверяли вялящуюся рыбу.  
Нортром приблизился к Эзрайту, остановился, окинул взглядом производственный процесс.  
— Как у вас тут всё... умиротворённо.   
— Мы предпочитаем мирное существование, — отозвался Эзрайт, не отвлекаясь от своего дела. — Хотя это и не значит, что мы беззащитны.  
— Хотел поблагодарить за рыбу. Отличная рыба. Расскажи мне теперь, что за история с этим Стригвиром.  
Эзрайт придирчиво рассмотрел медвежий по виду коготь, остался чем-то недоволен, отложил коготь в сторону и поворошил трофеи в поисках другого.  
— Нет никакой истории. Общаемся время от времени, ничего больше. Они с Рубиком в основном время проводят.  
— Что именно произошло вчера? Рубик сказал, Стригвир тревогу и поднял.  
Не дожидаясь приглашения, Нортром прошёл вперёд, снял шлем, снял со спины щит и уселся на вкопанную у хижины лавочку, положив щит рядом. Эзрайт покосился в его сторону, однако прогонять не стал. Отложив подготовленное украшение, котик взял следующий шнур.  
— Стригвир примчался весь взмыленный, сообщил, что магус не в себе, рассказал подробности. Понятное дело, мы должны были прояснить ситуацию лично. Удостоверились, что Рубика будто подменили, вернулись, обсудили с Морфлингом наши дальнейшие действия. Магина оказался поблизости, тоже вызвался участвовать.  
Воин вертел в руках шлем, оценивая степень повреждения декоративных элементов: Каэл не постеснялся в выражении недовольства озвученной просьбой Рубика. Инвокер вообще мало с чем церемонился.  
— Разве не ты его позвал из-за магуса?  
— Нет, он сам. Решили попробовать обойтись своими силами, чтобы не поднимать шумиху и никого из вас не подставлять. Дальнейшее тебе известно.  
Эзрайт замолчал. Обдумывающий полученную информацию Нортром ещё несколько минут посидел, равнодушно наблюдая за иллюзионными котиками — те устанавливали над рядами вялящихся рыб пологи.  
— А почему ты не пользуешься глифами?  
— М? — не понял Эзрайт.   
— Ну есть же отталкивающие всяких там насекомых зачарования. В Оплоте почти везде такие активированы, очень удобно.   
— Вдобавок к мирному существованию мы предпочитаем естественность.  
Нортром медленно кивнул.  
— Как так получилось, что гончая вообще знал, кому надо сигнализировать насчёт проблем с Рубиком?  
— Я же сказал, что мы время от времени общаемся.  
— И чем вы с Морфлингом убедили Магину не задавать никаких вопросов, принять присутствие Стригвира как должное, да ещё и помалкивать?  
Эзрайт недовольно тряхнул ушами, нахохлился, метнул на союзника гневный взгляд.  
— Задай этот вопрос Магине. Если тебя это утешит, он Стригвира совершенно не переносит.  
— Что значит «не переносит»? То есть он всё это время был в курсе вашего общения со Стригвиром?  
— Не надо нас допрашивать, — невозмутимо ответил Эзрайт, возвращаясь к своему делу. — Мы убиваем лишь тогда, когда должны убивать, а не при малейшей возможности. За монаха я не отвечаю, разговаривай с ним сам.  
Поскольку на данный момент больше у Нортрома никаких вопросов к рыболову не имелось, он попросил глоток воды, одну вяленую рыбину из числа готовых и покинул пределы обитания гостеприимного, но неразговорчивого котика.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что при содействии Фуриона и Морфлинга в огромном просторе лесов сияющих земель и на протяжённости обоих берегов представлялось возможным скрыть всё, что угодно. Нортром удивляться и не стал. Он немного поломал себе голову на тему того, чьё ещё несанкционированное общение прикрывали хранитель и водный элементаль, однако даже представить себе не смог.  
  
Несмотря на то, что озвученный Морфлингом парадокс персоны Стригвира вызывал у воина огромные сомнения, позицию и Морфлинга, и Эзрайта он понимал и в общем-то разделял. Мир безумной луны постепенно размывал границы неприемлемого. Оказалось, что неколебимая лояльность объединению и собственные принципы вполне соотносятся с определёнными допущениями... тем более что эти допущения были призваны всецело работать на благо Оплота. Нортром со вздохом констатировал сам себе, что если гончая каким-то невообразимым образом действительно способствовал тому, чтобы Рубик ничего лишний раз не разрушал — ему придётся быть только за.  
Впрочем, по очевидным причинам ему ничего больше и не оставалось, поскольку Нортром не чувствовал за собой морального права устраивать официальные гонения на Рубика.   
Но если с магусом и гончей всё оказалось в первом приближении понятно, то ситуация с монахом воспринималась не столь очевидно. Магина, как он сегодня выяснил, об общении Рубика со Стригвиром отлично знал, таковое не приветствовал, но терпел. А Магина очень мало что терпел. Какие же причины могли побудить монаха мириться с подобным положением вещей? Тактичностью, миролюбием и толерантностью монах одинаково обезображен не был — другое дело, что помимо данных черт характера в качестве причин Нортрому приходила в голову лишь необходимость не раскачивать лодку. Сиречь точно та же причина, что и у него самого.  
А всё неугомонный Рубик со своими заклинаниями...  
  
Сделав незначительный крюк, в Оплоте он сходу направился в кузницу.  
К изрядному удовольствию Нортрома, в этот раз шумных работ не проводилось. Ксин, Юрнеро и Магина занимались механической обработкой готовых клинков, выполняя каждый свою стадию работы. Магина находился на веранде — тому доверили, а точнее, на того спихнули полировку полотна до зеркального блеска, которой монах теперь сосредоточенно и занимался. Из внутреннего помещения доносились звуки затачивания режущих кромок и редкие постукивания молотка.  
Рубик ожидаемо оказался здесь же — работал в поте лица. Помогал Нерифу уничтожать бесконечные запасы кальвадоса.  
Приблизившийся Нортром мрачно окинул взглядом рассевшихся на ступеньках бездельников, показал жестом, что ему надо подняться на веранду. Пройдя мимо потеснившихся на лестнице специалистов, он зашёл во внутреннее помещение, перекинулся парой слов с кузнецами и попросил на скорую руку поправить шлем с щитом.   
— А то сам сделать дома не мог, — проворчал Юрнеро, нехотя отрываясь от установки деревянной рукояти на длинный кинжал.  
— Мог, — подтвердил Нортром. — Но раз уж всё равно к вам заглянул.   
Он вышел обратно, спустился по лестнице, неудачно наступив на шёлк одеяния оракула и едва не поскользнувшись.   
— Сколько бы ни было глаз, они не разглядят серебра сквозь земную толщу, — произнёс проигнорировавший оставленный на голубой ткани след Нериф, еле заметно улыбаясь собственным мыслям, — сколько бы ни было зеркал, только одно отразит лазурь и зелень.  
— А ещё что скажешь? — поинтересовался воин, кивком указывая Рубику в сторону колодца. Магус понятливо поднялся.  
— Чернила стекают по хитиновому покрову, не оставляя следов.  
Нериф продолжил нести свою обычную несуразицу. Нортром редко когда придавал значение словам оракула, поскольку устами того зачастую говорило не столько мироздание, сколько кальвадос. Заметно напрягшийся же Рубик коротко задумался, невольно задержав при этом шаг, и вспомнил о Нортроме лишь после повторного оклика. Магина запоздало крикнул им с веранды, чтобы принесли новое ведро воды; Рубик еле успел поймать телекинезом брошенное в него ведро.  
Нортром откинул крышку колодца, оценил уровень воды. Он посторонился, чтобы не мешать, прикрыл крышку следом за поднявшимся ведром. Рубик отнёс телекинезом воду на веранду, вернулся, выжидающе взглянул.  
— Каэл сказал, что предоставит тебе возможность попробовать убедить его в целесообразности проведения экспериментов. Разговаривай с ним сам, я гонцом работать не хочу. Только далеко он от своей башни в ближайшие дни отходить не собирается, так что тебе надо — ты и иди.  
Магус заметно обрадовался:  
— Это-то не проблема. Но твоё присутствие в любом случае потребуется, а то иначе из него ж слова не вытянешь. Какой, однако, парадокс.   
Нортром невольно задумался, потому как ранее данный факт не приходил ему в голову.   
— Не больший парадокс, чем с твоей гончей. У Стригвира что, действительно какой-то интеллект есть?  
Рубик посмотрел на него с нескрываемым удивлением и захохотал, невольно опираясь на короб облицовки кольца.  
— Хорош шуметь! — рявкнул с веранды Магина.  
— Нор... — с трудом произнёс Рубик, захлёбываясь хохотом до такой степени, что на глазах магуса выступили слёзы. — Ну заходи вечером, в общем. Обещаю — удивишься.  
Не сказать, что в подобном раскладе обещание удивить Нортрому понравилось. Учитывая, что он планировал повыспрашивать ещё и Магину, вечер обещал быть информационно насыщенным... и, судя по всему, до предела.   
Воин пристроился на веранде, молча наблюдая за тщательными действиями занимавшегося абразивной обработкой монаха, подождал, пока Юрнеро не доделает ему шлем с щитом и направился в северо-западную часть Оплота. Свену регулярно требовалась помощь с обучением новобранцев, а Нортром, хоть и старался до такого дело не доводить, кое-что понимал в аспектах щитового боя.  
Он кивнул жизнерадостной Рилай, подрезавшей высаженные у своей веранды густые кусты сирени, вместе с попавшимся по пути Мэнджиксом дошёл на плац, без особого запала присоединился к инструкторам. Продуктивно проведённый остаток дня несколько омрачил тот факт, что раздухарившийся Свен повторно повредил декор на щите. Это было в порядке вещей, тем более что мысли Нортрома занимал совсем иной вопрос: кто _ещё_. Кто _ещё_ из гарнизона Оплота, кто _ещё_ из живущих с ним бок о бок существ, совершенно спокойно занимающихся своими повседневными делами и выполняющих рабочие обязанности, на практике поддерживал несанкционированные отношения с врагами сияющих земель.  
Больше всего Нортрома нервировало это «ещё».  
  
Когда он вернулся домой, Магина сидел у костра, сверля голодным взглядом котелок со тушившимся жарким, и совершенно не горел желанием общаться. Нортром точно так же не горел желанием продолжать обсуждение неприятной темы, однако считал необходимым расставлять точки над «ё» как можно скорее.   
Готовящееся жаркое издавало сногсшибательный аромат, от которого голод чувствовался троекратно.   
— С полчасика ещё, думаю, — хмуро сообщил Магина, угадав мысли Нортрома.   
На то, чтобы привести себя в порядок и поправить состояние многострадального щита, полчасика как раз и ушло, но еда готова ещё не была. Воин подсел к костру, зачерпнув собственной кружкой заваренный чай. Натянутая на столешницу клеёнка, случайным бытовым образом прорезанная во многих местах, топорщилась. Нортром не любил уличный стол и ставил туда разве что кружку.  
Солнце быстро опускалось за горизонт; прохладный ветер нагонял высокие, мелкие кучевые облака. Нортром неосознанно потёр свободной рукой шею, участок которой неприятно холодил воздух.  
— Пообщался сегодня с Эзрайтом, выяснил определённые подробности. Его позиция и позиция Морфлинга мне ясны, ситуацию с Рубиком и Стригвиром более-менее понял, Зет с ними, от гончей вне основных боевых действий я и вправду не видел ущерба... но по какой причине в ту вчерашнюю историю ввязался ещё и ты? Я сначала думал, тебя позвали помочь, только Эзрайт дословно сказал — ты сам вызвался участвовать. Я всегда думал, что Рубик — последний, в чьей жизни ты б по доброй воле принимал участие.  
Магина привстал с лавки, с заметным раздражением полез в котелок ножом, проверяя уровень готовности картошки.   
— Абсолютно верно. Его я при возможности сам бы прибил с большим удовольствием.  
— Ну а зачем тогда?  
— Слушай, Нор...  
Нортром взглянул на замолчавшего товарища, ожидая завершения фразы, и лишь потом понял, что это было риторическое обращение. Однако всё-таки произнёс:   
— Слушаю.  
— Больше у тебя никаких идей нет? — поинтересовался Магина, вороша под таганком жаркие угли.  
— Учитывая, что щит я не брал, а вашей основной ударной силой являлся Эзрайт — больше никаких идей нет. Иначе бы подумал, что ты обеспечиваешь полевому суду дополнительную надёжность исполнения приговора... если бы таковой вынесли.  
Усевшийся обратно монах с неудовольствием хмыкнул, резким движением воткнул нож в лавку. Нортром вспомнил:  
— Мэнджикс сегодня снова предлагал печку нам сложить. А то, говорит, мы со своими походными условиями как лохи последние.   
— И что ты ответил?  
— Да то же самое. Что мы всё равно не гурманы, а так хоть у костра можно посидеть. Но если ты хочешь печь с казаном, то на здоровье. Только костёр всё равно надо будет оставить, мне он нравится.  
— Сначала печь, потом перину пуховую, — фыркнул Магина. Нортром не удержался от того, чтобы не поддеть:  
— А там и до бабы недалеко.  
— Зачем мне баба, ты ж есть, — поддел в ответ тот. Оба усмехнулись.  
Как бы ни хотелось воину замять вызывающую одни негативные мысли тему, от заданного им вопроса Магина разве что не подскочил:  
— Так возвращаясь к нашим баранам, то есть нашему магусу... я правильно делаю вывод, что ты не перерезал ему вместе с этой гончей глотки лишь по той причине, что сам на стороне с кем-то общаешься? Насколько я понял по словам Морфлинга, у вас там едва ли не самоорганизовавшийся неофициальный альянс.  
От необходимости отвечать сразу монаха избавило приготовившееся жаркое. Оба слишком проголодались, чтобы откладывать ужин.  
  
К тому моменту, когда оба закончили с нехитрым ужином, уже начинало заметно темнеть. Сгущающиеся облака и усилившийся ветер обещали дождь.  
Нортром недовольно присмотрелся к небу, с очевидной неохотой поднялся и отнёс остаток дров под пристроенный к дому навес. Магина тем временем пытался нацедить себе остаток чая. Отвара не хватило даже на половину кружки; Магина разочарованно вытряхнул вываренные травы из котелка в прогоревшие угли.   
Вернувшийся Нортром уселся на лавку, задержал собиравшегося было уйти монаха, жестом попросил того тоже присесть. Разом помрачневший Магина беспрекословно опустился на лавку, механически отпивая мутный от естественного осадка чай.  
— Давай разберёмся в том, чего ты не сказал, — начал воин, глядя в неестественные глаза младшего товарища. — Ты не сказал, что в настоящем времени ни с кем не общаешься. Про прошедшее и так понятно, там у тебя какой-то призрак имелся. Прошлое мы ворошить не будем.  
— Я приносил Эзалору присягу и не собираюсь её нарушать, — огрызнулся Магина. — Ни одно из моих действий или бездействия не было призвано и не будет призвано способствовать поражению нашего знамени, готов поклясться перед Громобоем. Только чёрный берег черпает свои силы из одержимости разрушением. Если мы примемся убивать без разбора при любой удобной возможности, мы сами станем... _ими_. Тебе не кажется, что в этом случае сияющих можно будет считать проигравшими в конфликте двух сил?  
Совершенно не ожидавший подобной отповеди Нортром не мог не признать определённой правоты этих слов, хотя и не знал, что Магина попросту повторил сказанное тому в своё время Стригвиром. Несмотря на то, что он постарался скрыть произведённое впечатление, Магина заметно взбодрился.   
— И ведь каждый из нас думал, что знает другого... — задумчиво произнёс Нортром. — Отвечай давай, что ли.  
— Уже ни с кем, на самом-то деле. После того призрака... так, был один контакт, но изжил себя. Захожу просто иногда с братом повидаться.  
По-видимому, написанное на лице Нортрома удивление читалось чересчур уж явно. Монах скривил уголки губ в слабой усмешке, вздохнул и стёр улыбку с лица.  
— Дай угадаю, — сказал справившийся с удивлением воин. — Террорблейд? Вы с ним на каждом солнцестоянии друг от друга не отлипаете.   
— Угадал.  
Нортром почесал щёку, хмыкнул. Отношение Магины к Террорблейду все отлично знали, монах при регулярных стычках транслировал собственную ярость более чем доступным физическим образом.  
— И... тоже при поддержке Эзрайта?  
— В последнее время — при поддержке Люцифера в основном. Люцифер в целом, если с натягом брать, неплохой мужик оказался... ну как «неплохой» — чем-то на Свена похож по характеру.  
— Нет, — Нортром решительно поднялся. — Нет. Хватит откровений на сегодня, пожалей мои бедные железные нервы. Пойду у Рубика узнаю, каким образом его гончая всё это время умудряется никого тут не покрошить.  
  
— Каким образом? — не удивился вопросу Рубик. — Тебе как объяснить, коротко или длинно?  
— Чтобы осмыслить всё то, что вы тут устроили, никакой головы не хватит, поэтому давай покороче.  
Они с магусом вели разговор, устроившись на упругом, обитом чёрно-зелёным бархатом диване гостиной. Нортром от нечего делать рассматривал расположенную у противоположной стены небольшую выставку закрытых силовыми куполами трофеев, представляющих для Рубика особый предмет гордости. Отдельные элементы и участки скрытых полутенью трофеев поблёскивали, горели внутренним огнём, светились.  
На гобеленах никак не выбивающейся из общего дизайна дома гостиной были вытканы сложные составные магические символы. Некоторые из них он знал, большую часть — нет.  
Нортром уселся поудобнее, закидывая руку на спинку дивана, механически погладил пальцами мягкий бархат обивки. Рубик телекинезом поднял с придвинутого к дивану кофейного столика хрустальную кружку с медовухой, сделал глоток и хмыкнул собственным мыслям.  
— Я синтезировал функциональное получение энергии, которую Стригвир призван передавать своим Близнецам. Если упрощённо — снял его с поводка. Это было дело очень непростое, оно надолго меня заняло и занимает по сей день. Так что убивать Стригвир не обязан, но по-прежнему может ещё как. Поэтому лучше на него не нарывайся.  
— Я думал, он по интеллекту находится на уровне развития насекомого, — повторил воин то же самое, что до этого говорил и Морфлингу. Магус усмехнулся.  
— Ну внешний вид у него обманчивый и вправду. Однако на самом деле ум ясный и очень подвижный, мне приятно с ним общаться. Они изначально с Эзрайтом и Морфлингом подружились так-то.  
— Ох уж этот Морфлинг... — пробормотал Нортром. — Ну теперь расскажи мне ещё раз и на этот раз уже правду.   
Рубик посмотрел на него взглядом, в котором читались недоумение и любопытство, шумно отхлебнул медовухи. Нортром пояснил:  
— Под влиянием Освежёванных гончая же к осмысленным действиям не способен? Тогда как он мог установить контакт с Морфлингом до того, как ты начал синтез?  
— Кто тебе сказал, что это было до того? Ты же сам попросил объяснить покороче.  
Поскольку Нортрому совершенно не хотелось выслушивать обширные подробности проводимых магусом исследований и экспериментов, он вынужденно принял данное объяснение. Ещё с десяток минут прошёл за рядовым разговором о насущных делах, после чего Рубик перешёл к интересующей того теме свежеобретённого зачарования с проклятой изнанкой.  
Нортром ещё хотя и не ненавидел, но уже не любил эту перспективу переселения душ. Исключительно воодушевлённый Рубик же был захвачен не столько непосредственной проклятой возможностью, сколько концепцией усиления основного зачарования за счёт негативного довеска. Магус уверял, что если установить принцип подобного усиления, можно будет минимизировать воздействие вредоносного заклинания.  
Воин в итоге не выдержал:  
— Слушай, ты сам — сплошной негативный довесок, честное слово. Способностям предела нет, вредоносности — тоже.  
— Я не вредоносный, — обиделся Рубик. — Просто увлекаюсь иногда. Ладно, слушай. Завтра во второй половине дня надо б мне пообщаться с арсенальщиком, определить ход проведения экспериментов.  
— Я на плацу завтра буду, никуда потом идти не собираюсь.  
Рубик поднялся, вышел из гостиной и в скором времени вернулся с двумя маленькими флаконами непрозрачного стекла и небольшим металлическим украшением на металлической же сложной цепочке. Один из собственных артефактов, догадался Нортром. Если бы не предшествующие события, он бы и не узнал, что у Рубика далеко не один и не два артефакта ювелирного качества.  
Он принял протянутые склянки, повертел в руке оказавшееся платиновым украшение, сходу надел. Подумав, отставил склянки на столик.  
— Амулет потом отдашь, — предупредил Рубик, усаживаясь на диван. — Выносливость и восстановление.  
— Я уже догадался. Почему ты никогда не носишь свои артефакты открыто? Я понял бы, если б ты в ближний бой лез. Да и то у Ксина вон полно всяких финтифлюшек на доспехах, ему не мешают.  
— И непрактично, и не надо никому знать.   
С данным подходом Нортром не мог не согласиться. Равно как и вполне понимал, по какой причине великий магус не собирается удовольствоваться в качестве артефактов низкокачественными изделиями. Он великим магусом не являлся, его самого и ерунда на верёвке устраивала, лишь бы выполняла своё зачарованное предназначение.  
— Кстати... меня уже довольно продолжительное время занимает вот какая тема: кажется, привозил торговец в своё время странный амулет на увеличение ловкости. Такой, серебряный, с черепом из серого камня.   
Отпивавший медовуху Рубик издал в жидкость странный звук, отнял кружку от рта, кашлянул. Нортром продолжал:  
— Ну он вроде как на увеличение ловкости был, тогда как на самом деле увеличение количества случайностей, совпадений, это вот всё. Торговца спрашивал, тот амулета не помнит. Я интересу ради даже к Эзалору приставал, чтобы тот через шар посмотрел, но мы настроиться не смогли, я ж помню очень смутно. То ли мне приснилось? Ты не в курсе, имелся тут таковой или нет?  
— Сложно сказать, — протянул магус, телекинезом отставляя кружку на стол. — Увеличение количества совпадений? Ты уверен?  
Нортром замялся:  
— Мне так показалось. Я не специалист, конечно. Слушай, подожди. Точно. Я тогда ещё не смог разобраться, что там в итоге за зачарование, и у тебя спрашивал.  
— Приснилось, — отрезал Рубик, — не иначе как.  
— Не иначе как, — согласился воин, поднимаясь с дивана. — Ладно, спать охота уже, хватит разговоров на сегодня. Значит, завтра, как освобожусь — на восток.  
Он подошёл к установленным на декоративных подставках трофеям, подзывая световые сферы для лучшего освещения.  
— А это что? — спросил Нортром, указывая на составной бронзовый инструмент неизвестного ему назначения. Поскольку Рубик не отозвался, он взглянул на магуса. Не двинувшийся с места Рубик, судя по напряжённому выражению лица, о чём-то сосредоточенно раздумывал.  
— Потом, всё потом... — сказал наконец тот. — В другой раз расскажу.  
Забрав флаконы, Нортром направился на выход из гостиной, но остановился в дверях:  
— Кстати, ты общаешься с Террорблейдом?  
— Нет, — отрешённо ответил Рубик. — Из всей их компании меня интересует только Стригвир. Так-то с Абаддоном ещё удавалось интересно поговорить, но «Туман» — это для Терры чересчур.  
Магус однозначно был занят своими мыслями, и не желавший тащить флаконы зелий в руках Нортром не стал отвлекать того примитивным вопросом по поводу какого-нибудь мешочка. Спустившись на первый этаж, он пошуровал в помещении кухни и в итоге нашёл как раз подходивший по размеру мешочек, правда, наполненный солью. Вопроса, куда высыпать содержимое, не стояло — ёмкостей здесь имелось предостаточно.  
Вскоре Нортром опытным путём выяснил, что количество соли в мешочке являлось бесконечным, так что, оставив Рубику две полные соли кастрюли, всё-таки был вынужден выйти из дома с флаконами в руке.  
Тишину ночного Оплота периодически нарушали естественные звуки жилого квартала — голоса, хлопанье дверей и ставень, непродолжительный бытовой шум. Пахло горелым. Моросил редкий дождь.  
Рубик, Магина, Эзрайт и Морфлинг — да и сам Нортром, что уж там — хранили свою тайну с исключительной тщательностью, однако рано или поздно всё тайное неизбежно становится явным. Последствия деятельности Рубика поспособствовали раскрытию таких связей, о возможности установления которых он даже помыслить ранее не мог. Одни Рубик со Стригвиром чего стоили. Кто б в такое поверил? На фоне подобного кровное родство Магины с Террорблейдом уже как-то меркло... или нет?  
И факт оставался фактом: никакого очевидного вреда Оплоту эти устойчивые контакты с неприятелем не приносили. Правда, и никакой очевидной пользы, — нехотя подумал воин при мысли об отсутствующем Искажении, из-за беспокойства о наличии которого он и инициировал в своё время общение с Каэлом.  
Несмотря на это, Нортром никак не мог избавиться от въедливого чувства недоверия. Все они исправно старались на общее благо, только какое же количество ополченцев, не выдающих себя ни словом, ни делом, не вызывающих ни малейшего подозрения, вело вторую, скрытую жизнь? Благодаря нелепой случайности он узнал о четырёх, но сколько их на самом деле?  
Нортром осознал, что сжимает челюсти до боли в зубах, решительным усилием отогнал неприятные мысли. Ответ на вопрос, что ему делать со всей полученной сегодня информацией, был понятен: принять информацию к сведению и продолжать действовать. Больше в любом случае ничего и не оставалось.  
  
К тому моменту, когда завершившие основные запланированные на день дела Нортром с Рубиком телепортировались к первому ряду восточных охранных башен, уже начало вечереть. Как назло, дождь моросил целую ночь, перейдя под утро в затяжной ливень, и продолжался всю первую половину дня. А после прошедшего ливня небо затянула серая облачная простыня, не позволяя солнцу подсушить мокрую почву. Проложенная по просеке дорога раскисла, вынуждая придерживаться кустистой обочины.  
Находившийся в отличном настроении Рубик не отставал от идущего быстрым шагом воина. Магус помогал себе посохом; Нортром же просто выставил в сторону кустов щит.  
— Я скопировал зачарование в его текущей форме на несколько амулетов, попробовал рассеять один из дубликатов, и вот что интересно: рассеивается, а ведь не должно. Правда, срабатывает лишь рассеивание высшего уровня, но ведь странно это. Подозреваю, что в активной фазе воздействия рассеиваться уже не должно, надо проверять.  
— Рубик, ну заткнись, пожалуйста... — безнадёжно просил Нортром, которого в чём-то забавляла восторженность магуса и в то же время напрягала изливаемая на него мудрёность магической науки.  
— Думаю, я смогу свести воздействие проклятия вместо обмена телами к какой-нибудь примитивной эмпатии, только сначала нужно полностью вычленить вплетённое зачарование, оно очень хитро вживлено прямо в основное.  
— Ты мне лучше другое скажи. Я когда с Каэлом у тебя был, тот порыл шкатулку с твоими артефактами и, как я сейчас вспоминаю, там находились украшения из золота и серебра. А то, которое сейчас на мне — платиновое.  
Рубик негромко хихикнул за его спиной.  
— Ох, Нортром.   
— Что «ох, Нортром»? — начал раздражаться воин. — Ты можешь ответить ясно?  
— Могу. В той шкатулке — артефакты, бывшие проклятыми и позже перезачарованные. Те, у которых я не до конца установил наличие побочных эффектов от возможных остаточных следов проклятия. В повседневной жизни их обычно и использую — и отслеживаю изменения зачарования в различных условиях, и в случае чего потерять не жалко. А те, от которых моя жизнь зависит, находятся под совсем иным уровнем защиты.   
— Да, ты всё-таки умнее, чем кажешься... — не мог не признать Нортром. — Кстати, а как у Каэла внутренняя защита? Он её превозносил до облаков.  
— Защита выше всех похвал, признаю, перемещение по внутренним отделам Башни без его дозволения невозможно. Но книги и свитки зачаровывает не самой мощной печатью, — Рубик издал короткий смешок, — только ты ему этого не говори. Я у Катея Ласари обучался, отличный специалист был, и...  
— Если ты сейчас же не заткнёшься, тебя заткну я.  
Рубик послушно замолчал.  
В блаженной тишине лесной просеки они и дошли от восточной охранной башни первого ряда до моста, на середине которого не изменяющий своим привычкам Нортром остановился. Воин огляделся по сторонам, тщательно прислушался к происходящему на чёрном берегу. Он опять забыл о том, что у Рубика-то маскировки не имелось.  
— У тебя есть невидимость или что-нибудь на отсутствие обнаружения?  
— Неа, — жизнерадостно ответил опёршийся на перила Рубик, сильно нагнувшийся в сторону реки и, по-видимому, рассматривающий своё отражение на водной глади. — Мне прятаться бессмысленно.  
Учитывая особенности магуса, не согласиться с этим было сложно. Нортром тоже перегнулся через перила, негромко позвал:  
— Эй, Морфлинг.  
Река не реагировала. Рубик присел на корточки, вынимая из внутреннего кармана мантии колокольчик, вытянул руку над рекой и сделал плавное движение кистью; колокольчик издал протяжный мелодичный звон. Спустя десяток секунд заволновавшаяся поверхность воды взметнулась вверх волной.  
— Морфлинг, можешь подстраховать? — спросил Нортром, указывая на чёрный берег.   
Утвердительно булькнув, тот проплыл в указанном направлении. Неестественным образом двигавшаяся поперёк течения волна притягивала взгляд.  
Дождавшись, пока воин с магусом перейдут мост и окажутся в зоне действия, высоко взметнувшаяся волна обрушилась на берег, мгновенно трансформируясь в фигуру Нортрома. Вода стекла по доспеху и полам стёганки.  
Морфлинг взял щит на изготовку, материализовал психическую глефу. Сам оригинал глефу доставать не спешил.  
— Ну, полагаю, инструктировать тебя не надо, — произнёс воин. — Эти двое должны условиться о своих экспериментах, но мало ли кто ещё припрётся.  
— А ты пояс-то для умного красивого добыл?  
— Какой пояс? А... Морфлинг, даже заикнуться не вздумай!  
Элементаль противно хихикал. Наставивший уши Рубик незамедлительно поинтересовался:  
— О каком поясе речь?  
Вынужденно замолчавший Морфлинг, сиявший улыбкой, беззлобно толкнул Нортрома щитом.   
— И прекрати лыбиться! — рявкнул Нортром. — Смотреть противно!  
— А мне нравится, — наигранно серьёзно сказал Рубик. — Тебе идёт, между прочим.  
Зарычавший Нортром метнул в сторону магуса такой взгляд, что вздрогнувший Рубик отвернулся. Воин сделал вид, что не слышит заглушённого плотной перчаткой смеха, хотя в глубине себя медленно закипал от гнева. Ещё в большей степени его нервировало предстоящее присутствие Каэла. И с одним-то магусом справиться было сложно, а уж контролировать происходящее при наличии обоих казалось невозможным в принципе. Так ещё и Морфлинг поддерживанию серьёзности обстановки не способствовал. Он уже жалел, что перестраховался из-за Рубика и позвал с собой это нелепое водяное недоразумение.  
Морфлинг же, когда с того спал эффект онемения, приблизился к Нортрому, миролюбиво похлопал его по плечу и громким шёпотом спросил:  
— Если твой умный красивый снова раскричится, его можно пнуть или его только ты имеешь право пинать?  
— Только я. И он не «мой».  
Морфлинг скривил губы в усмешке, однако промолчал.  
Путь до башни прошёл без приключений и проблем. Обычным образом метнув материализованную глефу в защитное поле строения, Нортром мысленно готовился к худшему. К тому моменту его состояние почувствовал даже Рубик, не преминувший утешить:  
— Нор, хорош переживать, мы просто обсудим предстоящие эксперименты.  
— Смотри не заикнись, что у тебя заклинания сильнее, — угрюмо произнёс Нортром. — Он тебя в порошок попытается стереть, а мне это совершенно не нужно.  
Они спустились под крутой обрыв берега, где Нортром обычно и дожидался инвокера. С интересом осматривавший местность Рубик заверил:  
— Я проявлю исключительное благоразумие. Должен же хоть кто-то его проявить.  
— Сделаю вид, что не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь.  
Рубик сходу уселся на валун, на которой обычно сидел воин, в задумчивости пощёлкал пальцами и с очередным щелчком сотворил кружку медовухи, которой незамедлительно и занялся. Вспомнив о союзниках, магус по очереди предложил кружку и им, но Нортром с Морфлингом отказались.   
Шло время. Магус пил медовуху и болтал:  
— Морфлинг, а Морфлинг, а из водки ты можешь состоять?  
— Я тебя сейчас в воду столкну, — отреагировал тот.  
— А давай ты речную воду медовухой сделаешь. У меня и формула есть.  
Неизвестно, до чего бы те в итоге договорились, если бы с верхней части обрыва не раздался бы голос Каэла, усиленный магическим образом:  
— По реке вниз идите и на берег потом.  
Оживившийся, рассеявший кружку Рубик враз поднялся. Компания двинулась вниз по изгибающемуся руслу реки, придерживаясь каменистой прибрежной полосы; Нортром оглянулся на оставленный ими участок под высоким обрывом.  
— Слушай, Рубик, ты только алкоголь и кружки умеешь создавать или и лавочку можешь сделать?  
— Лавочку? — озадачился магус. — Лавочку мне лень. Давай я тебе лучше кружку пива создам.  
Морфлинг подначил:  
— Он же на кружке сидеть не будет.  
— Да! — оживился Рубик. — Закажи лавочку Кункке, потом с ней телепортируйся на первый центральный ряд, там донеси до речки и кинь в воду. Морфлинг сюда её и сплавит.  
Скрип и шорохи чёрного леса разорвал громогласный хохот элементаля, который моментально прекратился, когда Нортром от души двинул того щитом.  
— Хочешь вести себя как идиот, выбери другое тело, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
— А то ты не идиот, — парировал Морфлинг, потирая ушибленную руку. — Кстати, почему руки не защищаешь?  
— Если кто-то прорвётся на расстояние ближнего боя, то мне никакие наручи не помогут. Так что предпочитаю никого на это расстояние не подпускать, и для этого нужна свобода движений.  
Крутой обрыв плавно переходил в пологий берег, и одновременно с этим чёрный лес подступал к реке всё ближе.  
Каэл дожидался их на колючей опушке. Заполненный буреломом и сухостоем лес просматривался от силы на несколько метров; под пологом искажённых сосен царил непроглядный мрак. На фоне кустарниковых зарослей особо остро бросалось в глаза белоснежное, богато отделанное одеяние с широким резным воротником плаща. Медленно описывающие круги сферы акцентов двигались по одной и той же траектории, при собственном приближении слабо подсвечивая тёмные кривые ветви.  
— Я могу выделить тебе ровно полчаса, — без предисловия сказал не двинувшийся с места инвокер, обращаясь, по-видимому, к Рубику. Сказать точнее воин не мог, поскольку определить направление взгляда пустых белых глаз являлось не самой простой задачей. — А ты сотри с лица эту лыбу, смотреть тошно.  
Ни глазом не моргнувший Морфлинг только усмехнулся:  
— Вишь командует. Слушай, Каэл, мы тут как раз обсуждали, что тебе для дополнения имиджа нехв...  
Замолчавший на середине слова Морфлинг недовольно посмотрел на Нортрома. Сам же Нортром внимательно прислушивался к шуму деревьев и доносящимся из глубины леса отдалённым звериным голосам, анализировал собственные ощущения, предостерегающие о появлении опасности раньше, чем она проявляла себя. Его беспокоило слабо оформленное чувство — казалось, будто за ними наблюдали. Полной уверенности в наблюдении у Нортрома не имелось, но тревога не уменьшалась.  
— Да всё тут чисто, — с явным раздражением произнёс Каэл. — Я ещё из Башни проверил и физический барьер поставил.   
С интересом присматривавшийся к Каэлу Рубик тем временем приблизился к инвокеру, достал из-за пазухи небольшой кусок тонкой пластичной зелёной кожи размером с ладонь, зажал двумя пальцами, встряхнул в воздухе. За секунды преобразовавшаяся кожа превратилась в тонкий книжный том с украшенной орнаментом плотной обложкой. Визуальное исполнение обложки не оставляло никакого сомнения в том, что это была одна из личных книг Рубика.   
Повинуясь жестам магуса, книга выскользнула из пальцев, повисла в воздухе напротив лица Рубика. Перелистнувшиеся с тихим шорохом страницы остановились на определённой. Инвокер быстро стёр с лица заинтересованность, принимая свой обычный надменный вид, однако шагнул поближе. Нортром и Морфлинг содержания записей не видели, книга была повёрнута к ним обложкой, но оба не горели желанием узнавать. И, как показалось Нортрому, оба занимались одним и тем же: с любопытством рассматривали обоих магусов, словно необычным образом взаимодействующих зверьков.   
— Значит, всё-таки ведёшь конспекты. И где это находилось? — спросил Каэл, вчитываясь в содержимое страницы и хмурясь.   
— Тебе там бывать не придётся. Начнём с начала, я определил несколько вариантов, по которым обсуждаемый эффект может игнорировать защиту. Список видишь?   
— Вижу. И уже первый вариант отклоняю. На этой оси у меня...  
Морфлинг подошёл ближе к Нортрому и доверительно сообщил, приглушая голос:  
— Если я буду это слушать, рехнусь со скуки. Тебе моя помощь ещё нужна?  
— Нужна, — мстительно сказал воин.  
Нортром не вслушивался в разговор — не владея терминологией и не разбираясь в предмете обсуждения, он всё равно различал лишь отдельные слова. Суть высказываний, утверждений и вопросов была ему непонятна; диалог сливался в однообразный белый шум.   
Первый раз за всё время вызванного влиянием безумной луны конфликта оба магуса оказались друг подле друга в небоевой обстановке, и Нортром невольно обоих сравнивал.  
Голоса магусов различались не в меньшей степени, чем их внешний вид. Надменная высокомерность и дружелюбная общительность, презрение к окружающему миру и неугасаемое любопытство, холодный расчёт и горячий энтузиазм, белая Башня и заваленный ерундой городской дом — называвший себя великим магус казался на фоне делового инвокера простым как пробка. Пусть Нортром стоял на передовой с Рубиком плечом к плечу, он даже не пробовал узнать того лучше. И только за эти дни начал смутно понимать, что под пресловутой личиной простого как пробка волшебника, по какому-то недоразумению одарённого феноменальным талантом, скрывается очень даже непростое существо, сложное, логичное и рассудительное. Да так хорошо скрывается, что неизвестно вообще, знал ли об этой двойственности хоть кто-нибудь.   
  
Рубик выверенным движением повёл кистью, и висевшая в воздухе книга шумно захлопнулась, выдёргивая Нортрома из водоворота мыслей. Он переступил на месте, перехватил поудобнее щит, сходу оценил обстановку. Не чувствовалось ни следа опасности — просто, наверное, время вышло. Постоянная облачность и вечный сумрак вносили заметные искажения в восприятие хода времени, но воин не сомневался, что к моменту завершения магусами переговоров прошло ровно полчаса — в отличие от него, Каэл неизменно был до дотошности точен.  
То и дело поглядывавший по сторонам Морфлинг к тому моменту прогуливался вдоль колючей опушки — судя по всему, выверял некую зону или же просто рассматривал свою реку. Ветер усиливался, и чёрный лес скрипел, стонал мёртвыми деревьями.   
Рубик сиял. Инвокер не сиял. Нортром почувствовал направленный на него взгляд Каэла, перехватил взгляд, сдержанно кивнул, вкладывая в скупое движение благодарность за содействие. Не проронивший ни единого слова арсенальщик развернулся на каблуках и быстрым шагом направился вдоль леса к своей Башне. Эффектно взметнувшийся плащ развевал ветер; Нортром не без иронии подумал на тему того, насколько вообще естественной была данная перемена погоды, учитывая свойственную инвокеру театральность и способность оперирования воздушными потоками.   
Ох уж эти магусы.   
Решительно обрывая подобные размышления, Нортром повернулся в сторону Рубика, к тому моменту уже трансформировавшего книгу в кожаный лоскут и убравшего лоскут в карман мантии. Столь удобному способу транспортировки объёмных предметов можно было лишь позавидовать, что Нортром в глубине души и сделал. Вслух же он спросил другое:  
— Ну, до чего договорились?  
— Договорились провести минимум один эксперимент, — ответил Рубик. — Уходим, уходим, не нравится мне этот ветер. Дома расскажу.  
Морфлинг подождал, пока союзники не телепортируются, и нырнул в реку.  
  
Атропос благоразумно не совался на верхнюю площадку утёса, чтобы Лешрак не сменил милость на гнев и не прогнал его, и вертелся ниже по склону. Серые камни блестели от чернил.  
К тому моменту, как наблюдавший через линзу за разговором обоих магусов Лешрак закончил пересказывать Атропосу происходящее, элементаль уже едва себе пасть не порвал, настолько сильно скалился. Он видел в обладающем данным проклятием предмете такие перспективы, до каких Рубик с Каэлом вместе никогда бы не додумались.  
Незамедлительно продумавший собственные дальнейшие действия, верещащий от ехидного смеха элементаль поплыл в гущу центральных западных лесов, на ходу прорабатывая идею.  
Вскоре почуявший зов Никс выбрался на поверхность. Скарабей почесался об ближайший пень, встряхнулся, с сухим хрустом трущихся хитиновых щитков перебрал лапками. Расслышавший звук Атропос заскрипел ещё довольнее, облетел Никса кругом.  
— Слушай, слушай, слушай, тема восхитительная. Но сложная. Надо стащить у Рубика амулет. У него будет несколько, подойдёт любой.  
— Где? — практично уточнил Никс.  
— Вот потому и сложная: на том берегу.  
— Нет, — отрезал Никс, однако уходить не торопился. Атропос прекрасно знал, что скарабея придётся уговаривать, и уже знал, на какую удочку Никс непременно купится:  
— Скажи мне, друг Никс, а что ты думаешь по поводу красивейшего портрета твоей обожаемой царицы?  
Разумеется, от такого предложения скарабей никак отказаться не мог.  
Лешрака же, которому и предстояло выполнять заказ, Атропос спрашивать совершенно не считал нужным. Козёл, конечно, мог артачиться и вредничать, только элементаль умел повернуть ситуацию так, что ранимый и бестолковый влюблённый выполнял всё от того требующееся.  
  
Нортром появился на центральной площади, повторно не сразу осознав, что на их собственном берегу уже успело стемнеть. Окна окружающих площадь зданий озарялись из глубины помещений, мягко светились витражи храма Всеведения. Ярко освещённый дверной проём таверны с распахнутыми дверями манил зайти внутрь; изнутри доносился оживлённый гул, слышались звуки флейты, и Нортром поколебался, раздумывая, не стоит ли и вправду зайти в таверну и ухватить какой-нибудь еды. Он механически закинул щит за спину, подтягивая ремень, снял шлем и умылся в фонтане. Не без сожаления отложив идею таверны, воин уверенно направился в сторону дома Рубика.  
Уже находившийся к тому моменту без плаща Рубик прохаживался у крыльца собственного дома — то ли летним воздухом дышал, то ли дожидался Нортрома. На улице чувствовался сильный аромат душистого табака. Рядом с крыльцом ночную темноту разгонял мягкий серебристый свет явно волшебного происхождения.  
— Я думаю, мне надо украсить фасад, — сходу заявил Рубик, когда Нортром подошёл достаточно близко. — Фонарик какой-нибудь прикрутить. Как думаешь?  
— Почему бы и нет.  
— Попрошу потом Ксина нарисовать и выковать. Ладно, пойдём.   
Следом за Рубиком Нортром поднялся на крыльцо, зашёл в дом, остановился на пороге, расстёгивая удерживающий щит ремень. Он оставил щит и шлем на мягкой скамейке, кинул взгляд на рассредоточившиеся осветительные сферы. Те, искрясь, фланировали под потолком прихожей.  
— И сделай так, чтобы если с улицы смотреть, окна изнутри светились, — сказал Нортром, стягивая подшлемник. Уже прошедший в коридор магус удивился:  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы в берегах не потеряться.  
Остановившийся Рубик протяжно хмыкнул, ненадолго задумался и сформировал заклинание, воплощая его лёгким движением свободной от посоха кисти.  
— Проверяй.  
Нортром недоверчиво взглянул на Рубика, однако быстро догадался и вышел на улицу. Матовые стёкла стрельчатых окон прихожей золотисто светились.  
Он вернулся в дом, прошагал за Рубиком к лестнице, где магус резко остановился. Повернувшийся к Нортрому Рубик протянул ладонь в перчатке:  
— Отдай амулет.   
Воин не очень ловко высвободил из-под всех слоёв своей защиты одолженный ему магусом амулет, снял через голову, не расстёгивая цепочку.  
— Иди в кабинет и подожди меня там, — напутствовал тот, спускаясь в подвал. Часть коридорных сфер стайкой потянулась за хозяином, часть осталась медленно кружить над Нортромом. Нортром развлечению ради позвал их с собой, собирая сфер и из коридора второго этажа, и вошёл в кабинет со всей этой кучей, предусмотрительно прикрывая глаза предплечьем. Зеркало в торце помещения было прикрыто шторкой, так что спокойно усевшийся в кресло воин продолжил выяснять, до каких пределов простирается возможность управления сферами.  
Рубик отсутствовал недолго. К тому моменту, когда тот зашёл в кабинет, Нортром составлял из сфер горизонтальные концентрические круги. Сферы послушно парили на указанных им местах, и от насыщенного потока искр воздух казался золотым.   
Магус задрал голову, полюбовался на круги, посмеялся.   
— Хочешь, я тебе одну подарю?  
— Хочу. Что они вообще такое?  
— Синтетические световые элементали. Действуют по заданной программе, но поиграться тоже подойдут.  
Прошедший к секретеру Рубик уселся на стул, лихо крутнулся на месте, жестом предложил Нортрому свежесозданную кружку медовухи. Нортром отрицательно покачал головой.  
— А их надо... я не знаю, кормить как-то?  
Рубик приложился к кружке сам, выдохнул с выражением удовольствия.  
— Неа. Искусственные, я же сказал. Свечи — банально, магическое освещение — скучно, а это позитивные штучки вполне. Когда я прихожу, радуются.   
— Мой фон им не повредит?  
— Ну освещение у тебя дома гаснет?  
— Нет...  
— Значит, и эти не погаснут. Те же свечи, только усовершенствованные, считай.   
— А Магина если до этой штуки доебётся, повредить её сможет?  
— Слушай, реши уже, хочешь ты сферу или нет? Не сможет. Их великий магус создавал. Не понимаешь, что это обозначает — так спроси у Каэла.  
Воин продолжал составлять светящиеся круги.  
— Кстати о Каэле. До чего вы договорились в итоге?  
— Договорились вот до чего. Я копирую заклинание в его текущей форме на несколько амулетов разных материалов, разной формы и с разным сопутствующим влиянием. После этого мы собираемся где-нибудь в укромном уголке нашего леса, проводим эксперименты по переносу, проводим эксперименты по прекращению воздействия проклятия, после чего сличаем и анализируем результаты. Потребуется присутствие Магины, поскольку он, как показала практика, способен гарантированно прервать действие переноса. Твоё присутствие тоже потребуется. Терпение у Каэла короткое, у Магины — ещё короче, а ты имеешь какое-никакое влияние на обоих. Стригвир будет, ему интересно, и Террорблейд.  
Нортром поморщился.   
— Гончей обязательно присутствовать?  
— Обязательно. Раз уж ты с инвокером связь поддерживаешь, так и к гончей привыкай, это вполне честно. Заодно и пообщаетесь.  
Возразить Нортрому по совести было нечего, поэтому он промолчал. Рубик тем временем говорил дальше:  
— Соответственно, всё упирается в дату, когда я закончу подготовку опытных образцов. После этого выберем оптимальное время и место. Берег наш, ясное дело, у нас контроль хоть какой-никакой существует. Предполагаю, что выберем восток — там практически никогда никого не бывает, а если кто и придёт, Фурион с Аюштой и Террорблейдом задержат. Задача им известна, — предварил магус вопрос Нортрома, — будут действовать по ситуации. Отвлечь, отвести, если что — нас предупредить.  
— У Фуриона хоть телепортация есть, — сомневался воин, — но ты правда думаешь, что Террорблейд под шумок Аюшту не прирежет?  
Рубик отпил медовухи, хотя Нортрому показалось, что магус скрыл данным движением смешок. Это действительно оказалось так, хотя попытка Рубику не удалась, и предательский смешок вырвался при следующих же словах:  
— Да, Нор, думаю, не прирежет.  
— Я бы им на вашем месте не доверял...   
Рубик живо поинтересовался:  
— Ты Каэлу не доверяешь?  
Отрицательно качнувший головой Нортром не был уверен, что движение выглядело убедительно, поэтому добавил:  
— Ни одному из них.  
— Ну так вот, насчёт Каэла я не скажу, а за добропорядочность намерений Стригвира ручаюсь головой. Про намерения Террорблейда тебе расскажет тот же Магина. И, если сказать по правде, это далеко не первый раз, когда кто-то из альянса прикрывает других.  
Воин недовольно хмыкнул. В памяти незамедлительно всплыли моменты, когда в окрестностях северного берега его вынуждали изменить направление своего движения на резко противоположное — то он Эзрайту мешал, то Рубику, то Аюште срочно требовалась помощь. Нортром усилием воли подавил постепенно нарастающее негодование из-за того, что всё это оказалось на поверку одной большой фальшью. Вынуждая себя расслабиться, он сменил позу в кресле и задал вопрос:  
— Ваш... альянс базируется на северном берегу?  
— Полагаю, можно сказать, что да, — легко произнёс Рубик. — Как на нашем, так и на чужом. Но на чужой я бы тебе соваться не рекомендовал, там незваных гостей не отводят, там убивают.  
— Кто ещё, кроме вас двоих... троих... ты, Магина, Эзрайт, Морфлинг — кто ещё, кроме вас четверых, контактирует с чёрными?  
— Почему «кроме четверых»? Учитывая тебя, нас пять как минимум. А кто ещё — это не ко мне вопрос, я свечку не держу.  
Продолжая говорить, магус телекинезом последовательно открывал собственные шкафы и рылся в бессмысленных и беспощадных залежах самых странных вещей.  
— Свечку, — медленно повторил Нортром. — Эзалор. Он же должен видеть вас в свой шар. Он же должен видеть всё. Однако он скрывал...  
Нортром наклонился вперёд, облокачиваясь на колени, взглянул на Рубика. Тот встретил взгляд с незамутнённым спокойствие и только скривил губы в улыбке:  
— Так и быть, намекну: если Эзалор прикроет лавочку, он не сможет с такой лёгкостью подглядывать за суккубой.   
Ничего не ответивший воин лишь раздражённо выпрямился в кресле и принялся рассматривать перебираемую Рубиком ерунду.  
Через пару минут тот наконец с удовлетворённым восклицанием притянул к себе изготовленную в форме разделённого на отдельные элементы полого шара витиеватую декорацию из узких полосок отполированного дерева. Повинуясь команде, к магусу подплыла ближайшая световая сфера. Рубик взял шар за свободно крепящуюся треугольную ручку, поднимая тот на уровень глаз; просочившаяся сквозь элементы висячей декорации сфера засияла внутри деревянного шара.  
Нортром неуверенно принял поданный ему телекинезом шар с заключённой сферой, взвесил в руке. Шар-переноска почти ничего не весил. Искусственно созданный элементаль сидел внутри совершенно спокойно, и проскакивающие сквозь образовываемый деревянными полосами стенок шара элегантный узор искры не причиняли материалу никакого вреда.  
— Управлять ими ты уже умеешь, так что прибудешь домой, скомандуй, чтоб вылезала. Основной алгоритм безопасности перезаписыванию не подлежит, сфера не покинет пределов обозначенного здания, то есть на улицу она не вылетит. Переноску верни потом.  
— Очень удобно будет. А то возись с этим освещением...  
Засиживаться дольше, чем требовало уточнение некоторых определённых деталей касаемо возникновения возможных проблем в процессе проведения экспериментов, Нортром не собирался. Он подхватил шар со смирно парившей внутри осветительной сферой, спустился на первый этаж, приладил щит с шлемом и вышел из прохладного каменного дома в летнюю ночь.  
  
Рубик проследил за передвижениями союзника по дому и прилегающей территории через активированное зеркало, убедился, что воин отправился восвояси, и решительно поднялся с места. Запечатанный на скорую руку в инертном пространстве амулет, отработавший на Нортроме достаточное время, следовало тщательно изучить. Возможно, великому магусу удастся установить взаимодействие с определёнными деструктивными потоками.   
За неимением данных он не обладал возможностью сложить одно с другим ранее. Выточенный из лабрадора череп, заключённый в серебряную оправу, исчез без следа — но даже не имея видимого материального воплощения, Искажение прорывалось в этот мир. Невзрачный внешне артефакт был способен устроить такой хаос, что «Туман» и рядом не стоял. И это дело ещё не дошло до основного воздействия талисмана: дестабилизации и одновременного усиления магических способностей владельца.   
Вещь следовало найти и уничтожить, однако для создания определённого поискового заклинания Рубику требовалось закрыть пробел в информации о подспудном действии проклятого талисмана. Теперь же всё становилось на свои места — если амулет влиял на стечение обстоятельств, легко объяснялись и попадание предназначенного для магов артефакта к не обладающему никакими магическими способностями Нортрому, и передача артефакта Рубику... и ещё многие, многие удивительные совпадения, включая недавний эпизод с обменом тел.  
Оказалось, скрытое воздействие активировалось всё же на Нортрома, ставя точку в терзающем магуса вопросе. Пусть тот и не имел возможности использовать истинную мощь артефакта, свою долю особенностей воин всё же получил — Нортром попал в бесконечную цепь совпадений и случайностей. Вот уж, действительно, не позавидуешь любившему последовательность и порядок человеку. Но Нортрома же проверяли столько раз...  
Нортрома, который характеризовал Каэла как специалиста по управлению Хаосом, — со слишком поздно пришедшим озарением подумал Рубик.   
  
Сам же Нортром, жалевший, что не догадался нацедить себе домой пару стаканов абсента Рубика, шёл в этот раз домой не в лучшем настрое. Не способствовали поднятию настроения и эффектно рассеивающиеся в ночи искры от сферы, освещавшей дорогу мягким серебристым светом.  
Значит, Эзалор обо всём знал. Нет, извращённые причуды фундаменталя для воина не были секретом, но подобного он никак не ожидал. Выходит, не так уж сильно хотел Эзалор закончить эту войну. А может быть, слова Магины о разнице между двумя сторонами конфликта являлись истиной, и Эзалор эту истину разделял? Нет — пока в их рядах находились Мэнджикс, Свен, Джаракал, благоразумие не сможет перевесить безудержность. Ещё совсем недавно он бы и себя с Магиной поставил на чашу весов с «безудержностью». Всё изменилось, всё менялось медленно и неотвратимо...  
Миролюбивая сердобольная нимфа, без сомнения, всем своим существом была готова поддерживать союзничество представителей враждующих лагерей. Фурион же и вовсе не скрывал, что того волнует не конфликт сам по себе, а благополучие собственных лесов. Перспектива стоять рядом с Террорблейдом, со Стригвиром Нортрома совершенно не вдохновляла. Он нимало не доверял словам Рубика о лояльности гончей. Террорблейду, впрочем, не доверял точно в такой же степени, только приходилось брать в расчёт связь мародёра с Магиной. Все предыдущие действия Магины не давали ни единого повода усомниться в преданности монаха общему делу, поэтому Нортром вынужденно принимал присутствие Террорблейда как выбор младшего товарища — ровно до тех пор, пока кто-либо из тех не начнёт представлять угрозы.  
Он не очень-то торопился домой. Комплексные зачарования длиннополого стёганого поддоспешника и пластинчатого доспеха позволяли на протяжении изрядного количества времени действовать без ощутимого дискомфорта, и обычное желание освободиться от брони диктовалось, скорее, привычкой.  
К усиливанию зачарования щита приложил руку сам Каэл, перед этим потратив изрядное количество времени на исследование артефакта — в своё время торговец за бешеные деньги достал его по специальному заказу. Отражающая способность щита теперь давала абсолютную маскировку, так что воина не должно было быть видно даже через хрустальный шар Эзалора. Однако теперь, когда он знал, что Эзалор отлично обо всём осведомлён и молчит, Нортром начинал тревожиться. В ближайшем обозримом будущем следовало уточнить данные о видимости маскировки.   
К тому моменту, когда Нортром снял действие глифа и зашёл в дом, Магина уже успел выглянуть в окно и заинтересоваться необычным светящимся объектом. Монах незамедлительно зашёл к старшему товарищу, и вскоре они оба вовсю глазели на перемещение высвобожденной из шарообразной переноски осветительной сферы. Неторопливо скользя в пространстве, та деловито исследовала периметр обоих комнат. Занимаемая довольно скромными помещениями Нортрома площадь не шла ни в какое сравнение с просторным домом Рубика, поэтому создаваемого одной сферой уровня освещения более чем хватало для поддерживания достаточной яркости.   
И Нортром слишком поздно понял, что не узнал у магуса, как ему теперь спать — судя по всем его бесплодным попыткам, регулирования яркости у сферы не имелось.  
— Рубик сказал, на испытаниях будут Стригвир и Террорблейд, — произнёс воин, пока они стояли во внутреннем проходе дома и наблюдали за левитирующим в воздушном пространстве искрящимся элементалем. — Вот только никакой гарантии того, что эта парочка не решит использовать подходящий случай для устранения неугодных, не дал.   
Магина оторвал взгляд от сферы, взглянул на Нортрома, посерьёзнел и отошёл к расположенному в прихожей рабочему столу, без разрешения выдвигая табурет и присаживаясь. Нортром тем временем добыл из своей холодильной корзины кусок буженины, кусок сыра, плюхнул оба куска на стол и воткнул перед Магиной в столешницу нож. Монах понятливо напластал еду толстыми полосками.   
— Нор, в отношении Террорблейда тебе дам гарантию я. Устроит?  
Вернувшийся Нортром поставил на столешницу две кружки и бутылку с абрикосовой наливкой Рейджина, уселся за стол, впился в монаха внимательным взглядом.  
— Если честно, не особенно. Ни гончая, ни мародёр, ни наш магус не вызывают у меня никакого доверия. Инвокер тоже, но за ним я лично прослежу.   
— Стригвир... он слишком давно уже общается с Рубиком. Его все у нас в лесу знают, — нехотя признался Магина. — На наших землях он строго блюдёт нейтралитет.   
— Ты только не скажи мне, что и Террорблейда у нас все в лесу знают.  
— Раз ты просишь, не скажу. Когда Рубик доделает своё дело, будешь делать выводы по тому, что увидишь.  
— Рубик мне пояснил причину выборочной слепоты Эзалора, кстати. Неужто Шендельзар и вправду с Акашей связалась? Я в курсе, что вкусы у Дель специфические, но не думал, что шутка выйдет за рамки.   
— Спросил, тоже мне. Это ж суккуб, там кто угодно может оказаться. Ты подожди, пока Ланайя приедет, — съязвил Магина. Оба усмехнулись.   
Ни Нортром, ни Магина одинаково не горели желанием продолжать разговор на данную тему, поэтому диалог утих. Ещё некоторое время поудивлявшись на выглядевшую столь живой искусственную сферу, Магина вернулся к себе.   
Оставшийся в комфортном одиночестве воин ещё некоторое время сидел за столом и наблюдал за бесцельным передвижением сферы.  
Этой же ночью он выяснил, что выдаваемый сферой уровень освещения напрямую зависел от потребности владельца. Этих маленьких затейливых искусственных элементалей всё же создавал великий магус.  
  
Подготовку амулетов Рубик завершил через три дня. Ещё сутки ушли на урегулирование всех вопросов, выбирание удобного времени и, в случае отряженного к Каэлу Нортрома, урезонивание катастрофически находящегося не в духе от предстоящего действия инвокера.  
Так что если считать время от недолгого продуктивного общения магусов, вынужденная компания собралась вновь на пятый день. Для целей эксперимента Фурион, пусть и с изрядной неохотой, выделил магусам уединённый восточный участок в получасе ходьбы от просеки, где очень редко кто-либо бывал.  
  
Рубик вдохновенно рассматривал перспективу собрать информацию о протекающих энергетических процессах в зависимости от времени суток и очень настойчиво просил предоставить ему возможность растянуть эксперимент, но этой идее решительно воспротивились как Нортром, так и Каэл — тратить такое количество времени никто из них не собирался, поскольку ни у первого, ни у второго энтузиазм Рубика не вызывал отклика. Даже наоборот. Чем в большей степени воодушевлялся Рубик, тем менее вся эта затея Нортрому нравилась. Каэлу она не нравилась с самого начала, только инвокер преследовал сугубо личные цели: надо же было, действительно, выявить и закрыть брешь в защите.  
Пришлось Рубику смириться с тем, что они соберутся в светлое время второй половины дня.   
  
И в полном соответствии с планом Нортром свернул свою деятельность на площадке полигона раньше обыкновенного. Впрочем, этому способствовал тот факт, что Свен в очередной раз не сдержался, и заблокированный удар имел все возможности разорвать облицовку поля щита вместе с основой. Нортрома этим ударом снесло с ног, что не обрадовало никого ровным счётом. В масштабе создаваемых разрушений Свен представлял собой всё же меньшую угрозу, нежели Рубик, но душевного подъёма у большей части новобранцев этот факт не вызывал, равно как не вызывал и желания продолжать обучение под началом подобного инструктора.   
На отполированном до зеркального блеска зачарованном серебре образовалась солидная вмятина, а на стальной основе — значительная трещина, что испортило настроение Нортрома в край. Красочно послав Свена куда подальше, воин незамедлительно направился в кузницу, благо всё равно именно туда ему и было нужно. Нортром старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, как повлияет на маскирующее зачарование полученное сегодня повреждение, поскольку в любом случае никак на это повлиять не мог.  
Больше всего он хотел только послать обоих магусов куда подальше и не дёргаться. Вызываемый необходимостью присутствия чужаков дискомфорт лишь ухудшал состояние.  
Путь в кузницу вёл мимо дома Рилай, и это было очень кстати. Нортром свернул с дороги к дому, окинул взглядом припаркованный рядом с верандой выключенный лесорубный аппарат Риззрака. Чувствовался резкий запах топлива. Пройдя мимо аппарата и поднявшись на веранду, Нортром зашёл внутрь без стука, остановился в дверях. Сидевший за столом Риззрак, которому для высоты положили подушку от кресла, угощался чаем с выпечкой. Сама же Рилай, вольготно устроившись на стуле у окошка, потягивала из резной хрустальной рюмки плодовую, судя по цвету, наливку. Там же на столе находился и изящный декантер. На подоконнике отчего-то лежала латная перчатка Свена.  
— Слушай, Свен придёт сегодня — выдай ему по шее, — сказал Нортром сходу, молча кивнул Риззраку в ответ на оживлённое приветствие. Дева поставила рюмку на столешницу, поднялась, пригладила выбившиеся из причёски пряди светлых волос.  
— Давай я тебя чаем напою? У меня кекс свежий.  
— Мне некогда.  
— Ну с собой возьми, дома съешь.  
Нортром спустил переброшенный через плечо ремень, продемонстрировал лицевую сторону щита. Рилай всё поняла правильно:  
— Подожди две минуты, я кузнецам перекусить что-нибудь сделаю.  
Нортром демонстративно недовольно выдохнул, однако спорить не стал. Он собирался подождать на веранде, но из-за машины Риззрака там отвратительно пахло, и потому воин вынужденно прошёл к столу. Уплетавший за обе щёки выпечку Риззрак, к его счастью, помалкивал — кину всё равно особо беседовать с Нортромом было не о чем.   
Возившаяся на кухонном столе Рилай что-то нарезала, что-то смешивала — слышался энергичный скрип вилки по глазированному фаянсу.   
_Кто **ещё**._  
— Рилай, а Рилай, ходят слухи, что у нас тут суккуб развлекается. Среди женского коллектива что-нибудь на эту тему говорят? Среди мужского, сама понимаешь, никто суккубу не сдаст.  
Скрип вилки прервался, после недолгой паузы возобновился.  
— Все слухи стекаются в таверну, там и узнавай. Ну или у Эзалора спроси. Уж он-то первый будет осведомлён.  
— И он-то первый её как раз и не сдаст, — не удержался от кривой усмешки Нортром.  
— Ну а от меня ты чего тогда хочешь? — раздражённо спросила Рилай. — Обделили ласками, вот и завидуешь?  
— Слова выбирай.  
— Извини, извини.   
Оставшееся время прошло в молчании. Нортром принял корзинку, куда Рилай уложила завёрнутые в тканевую салфетку бутерброды, сухо попрощался и вышел из дома. Риззрак взял громкость выше, чем следовало, так что не успевший отойти от двери Нортром хорошо расслышал очередную колкость про волшебный мусор. Чем бы дети ни тешились...  
По дороге от дома Рилай до кузницы его занимал вопрос, входит ли Рилай в число участников так называемого альянса, и если входит — то с кем же эта бойкая дева поддерживает контакт и по какой причине. Последовательно перебирая всплывающих в памяти представителей чёрных, Нортром в итоге не остановился ни на ком.  
С каждым шагом к кузнице шум становился всё громче. Воин подошёл к строению, взаимно проигнорировал оракула, поднялся на веранду. Работа над заготовкой была в полном разгаре, поэтому Нортром нырнул было во внутреннее помещение, но оттуда его с воплями негодования выгнал не преминувший принять корзинку с угощением Рубик.  
Улучшению настроения Нортрома ничего из этого не способствовало. Он отошёл в свободную часть веранды, подальше от всех, прислонился к поддерживающему крышу столбику, отрезал себя от металлического звона куполом тишины и принялся ждать. Ксин махнул ему зубилом, пока Магина остужал клещи. Вместо ответа Нортром показал щит. При взгляде на щит Юрнеро со смешком произнёс нечто неразличимое из-за купола тишины, вызывая ответные смешки Ксина и Магины — очевидно, ироническим образом прокомментировал нанесённые повреждения. Нортром ничего ироничного в данных повреждениях не находил, однако не обижался.  
Кузнецы вернулись к своему делу, поработав ещё с пяток минут, после чего Юрнеро положил инструмент и подошёл к рассеявшему купол воину, готовно протянувшему пострадавшее орудие.  
— Я ему сегодня нос поломаю, — сказал хмурящийся джаггернаут, обследуя лопнувшую пластину основания. — Такую вещь испортил. Ладно, оставляй, повожусь.  
— Щит мне сегодня нужен. Мы планировали проинспектировать один сигнал от Фуриона.  
— Да, Магина говорил.  
Юрнеро хмыкнул, забрал щит, вернулся с тем к Ксину. Они с целестиалом повторно обследовали щит, обменялись несколькими репликами, по итогам которых получивший жестовой сигнал Магина начал сворачивать кузнечное производство, а Ксин с Юрнеро отошли к верстаку. Нериф громко предупредил тех о предстоящей ошибке.   
Совершенно не желавший ничего слышать ещё и про ошибку Нортром отвернулся, облокотился на перила. По небу тянулись перистые облака; движения воздуха практически не ощущалось. Окружавший территорию кузницы ряд плотно высаженных деревьев возвышался неподвижной зелёной стеной. С веранды доносилась размеренная возня — хлопочущие под руководством Магины крипы приводили рабочее место в порядок.  
Показавшийся из внутреннего помещения Рубик кратко отчитался кузнецам о сделанном. Оставивший крипов без присмотра Магина вынес одноручный боевой топор и клевец, телепортировался с порога за пределы веранды. Нортром от нечего делать наблюдал за тем, как монах на скорую руку проверяет свежее зачарование оружия с помощью обшитой листовым железом, уже изрядно искорёженной колоды.  
— Хорошо он прижился тут, смотрю, — произнёс Нортром приблизившемуся Рубику.  
— Более чем. Что с щитом случилось?  
— Свен.  
— Как не вовремя...  
— Без щита дело придётся свернуть.  
Коротко угукнувший магус тоже опёрся на перила и принялся наблюдать за быстрыми сильными ударами монаха. Колода трещала.  
Пока Нортром привычной ментальной практикой пропускал мимо себя навязчивый спектр негативных эмоций, Рубик обрабатывал данные. Данные заключались в одном ключевом слове: «не вовремя». Учитывая особенности стечения обстоятельств, следовало быть максимально осторожным с причиной, по которой воину щит сейчас и понадобился. По всему у Рубика выходило, что с проведением эксперимента были сопряжены непредвиденные сложности.  
Магус отошёл от Нортрома к Нерифу, уселся рядом с тем на ступеньке, создал кружку и многозначительно покачал пустующей ёмкостью. Оракул с очевидной ленцой поднял бутылку кальвадоса, откупорил, небрежно плеснул напиток.  
— Нериф, какой сегодня погодка в восточной чаще леса обещает быть?  
— Я видел шторм, магус, — с всё такой же ленцой говорил Нериф, — но шторм поглотила пустота. Звезда запечатана в глубине чёрных нитей, запомни сам, скажи другим, пока ещё можешь. А так погодка будет облачная с прояснениями, без осадков.  
— Вот честно: слова по отдельности понимаю, а в целом чушь редкостная, — отозвался с веранды Нортром. — Как ты только всё это придумывать умудряешься?  
  
Поскольку щит Нортром использовал нестандартный, починку нанесённых Свеном повреждений кузнецы оценили либо в три дня работ, либо в пятнадцать минут и оплату более чем дорогостоящих материалов. При одной мысли о том, что при переносе даты придётся выслушивать негодование Каэла и повторно выбирать время, Нортром уже решил послать Рубика со всеми этими сомнительными экспериментами далеко и надолго, однако магус предложил оплатить материалы из собственного кошелька. Это воина вполне устроило.   
Когда Нортром забрал починенный щит, а Рубик вдобавок получил от Магины по рукам за попытку сожрать чужой бутерброд, они наконец телепортировались к первому ряду восточных охранных башен. Путь до моста прошёл в молчании. Каждый размышлял о своём, и в общем настроении преобладало отнюдь не веселье.   
Взявшего щит и глефу на изготовку Нортрома поглощал всё тот же глухой дискомфорт от предстоящего общения с чужаками и беспокоил исход непредсказуемых экспериментов Рубика. Будто одного этого ему было мало, теперь ещё и предстояло выяснять состояние действующего зачарования щита. И, поскольку с орудием до этого работал Каэл, обращаться к Рубику Нортром не хотел. Не столько по той причине, что не хотел делиться своим секретом, сколько не хотел давать Каэлу повода для ярости — желающий превосходить всех прочих инвокер на собственном опыте осознал, насколько Рубик сильнее, и воспринял это как личное оскорбление.   
Магина в равных долях бесился из-за необходимости присутствовать при всех этих магических упражнениях и тревожился из-за предстоящего вердикта Нортрома. Он столько лет скрывал от воина правду о Террорблейде, почти два года скрывал своё общение с братом, и, хотя сам не давал себе в этом отчёта, очень нуждался в одобрении старшего товарища.   
Рубика же чем дальше, тем сильнее тревожили слова Нерифа. Оракул не давал ключей к своим пророчествам, а сам магус никак не мог расшифровать текущее. Поскольку погода, по словам Нерифа, предстояла без осадков, шторм мог подразумевать вмешательство либо Врогроса, либо Рейзора. При наличии Нортрома с Магиной и тот, и другой не представляли ровным счётом никаких проблем, тем более что и сам Нериф иносказательно указал на решение проблемы шторма Нортромом. Но что за звезда, какая звезда, какие нити?.. Что должно случиться? Что может пойти не так?  
  
У моста их уже ждали. Принявший облик Стригвира Морфлинг, сам Стригвир и Террорблейд расселись под ближайшим к реке деревом со стороны просеки, упоённо режась в карты. Обе пары ритуальных секир и иллюзионные клинки были прислонены к древесному стволу. С игроками находилась и Аюшта — склонившаяся над плечом мародёра нимфа, судя по движениям губ, оживлённо что-то уточняла; демон отвечал той без видимой неприязни. Каэл прохаживался по середине тракта, материализуя всё новые и новые последовательности сфер акцентов, и выражение лица арсенальщика не свидетельствовало ни о чём хорошем.   
Рубик замахал посохом в знак приветствия, громко воскликнул. Взглянувшие в их сторону картёжники в ускоренном темпе продолжили игру.  
Ремарку Рубика Нортром оставил без ответа:  
— Это норма.  
Каэл выбрал наконец заклинание, вызывающе скрестил руки на груди, остановился.   
— Не вздумай, — процедил Рубику сквозь зубы воин, который уже вынужденно знал, какое цветовое сочетание сфер отвечает за выполнение столь любимого магусом метеора.  
Тот отозвался с неожиданным спокойствием:  
— Да ладно, Нор, хватит уже за идиота меня держать. Понятие уместности мне знакомо.  
Они подошли к картёжникам, незамедлительно принявшимся просить ещё пять минуточек. Рубик фыркнул себе под нос, пристроился между Стригвиром и Морфлингом, заглядывая обоим в карты. Нортром молча переглянулся с Каэлом, кивком указал инвокеру на противоположную сторону просеки. Магина остался стоять один, и, судя по виду монаха, того всё устраивало.  
После того, как они отошли от остальной компании, Нортром протянул Каэлу щит.  
— Повредили сегодня. Проверь целостность зачарования.  
Каэл показал знаком, чтобы Нортром взял щит обычным образом, провёл вздрагивающими пальцами по полю щита, интенсивно встряхнул отнятой от орудия рукой, выпрямился и задумался — анализировал собранную информацию. Нортром каждый раз невольно отмечал движения инвокера. Принципиально различный подход обоих магусов, взаимодействующих с энергией один — посредством посоха, другой — физически, выражался в различном мускульном напряжении.  
— В норме, но потом на всякий случай обновлю, — вынес вердикт Каэл. — Либо повредили слабо, либо чинили специалисты и хорошими инструментами. ЗАКАНЧИВАЙТЕ УЖЕ! — резко перешёл на крик инвокер, разворачиваясь к игрокам. — У меня времени мало!  
— Ещё пять минуточек! — в один голос повторили Стригвиры, не отрываясь от то и дело прерываемого смешками комментирования игрового процесса.   
Ситуация не поддавалась никакому контролю со стороны воина, чем втайне доводила его едва ли не до состояния белого каления. Высший водный элементаль, великий магус, сердобольная нимфа, ритуальный убийца Освежёванных близнецов, демон-мародёр — здесь, в такое время, за таким... времяпрепровождением? Этого не могло быть, потому что не могло быть никогда.  
Однако мироздание определённо благоволило Рубику. Потому что прежде, чем терпение Нортрома и Каэла бы лопнуло, по мосту на их берег перешло ещё одно создание чужого берега.  
Лешрак.  
Косящий глазом материализованный Лешрак выглядел настороженно и озлобленно. Искажённое явившимся в хронотропических кристаллах откровением существо прижимало к себе планшет, нервно поглядывало на картёжников, ещё более нервно — на Магину и Нортрома. Лешрак спустился с моста, прошёл от силы несколько шагов и застыл на месте.  
В сторону синего козла ожидаемо повернулись практически все головы — кроме Террорблейда, который воспользовался общей заминкой и невозбранно заглянул в карты Морфлинга. Резво подбежавшая к новому гостю Аюшта тепло того поприветствовала, справилась о самочувствии и делах. Лешрак отвечал через силу.  
— Вы ничего про него не говорили, — со злостью сказал Нортром Магине. Тот выглядел не менее озадаченно:  
— Потому что его никто и не ожидал.  
Аюшта поманила Лешрака за собой и, цокая копытцами, двинулась в сторону игроков. Оживившиеся игроки зашушукались. Всё сильнее вцеплявшийся в жёсткую тонкую доску планшета Лешрак производил на воина впечатление до смерти испуганного и разозлённого.   
— Фурион, — мелодично сказала Аюшта дереву, когда они с Лешраком всё же подошли поближе к лесной полосе. — Он хочет срисовать растения. Пусти его, ладно?  
По мнению Нортрома, менее всего Лешрак был похож на желающего рисовать. Террорблейд живейшим образом что-то говорил Морфлингу с Рубиком, тыкая пальцем в сторону Лешрака; козёл буравил Террорблейда ненавидящим взглядом.  
Нортром на всякий случай уточнил у Магины:  
— Он тоже... в альянсе?  
— Нет! Я даже не знаю, откуда он тут взялся. Впервые такое вижу.  
В конце концов Рубик поднялся с места. Несмотря на все сделанные тем по дороге заверения, Нортром очень сомневался в благоразумии магуса. Уникальные хронотропические способности Лешрака наверняка представлялись Рубику заманчивыми.  
Словно предвосхищая порыв Нортрома заняться Рубиком, от стоявшего рядом Каэла повеяло сковывающим движения арктическим холодом. Воин снизил голос:   
— Надо прогнать козла.  
— Действуй, — сквозь зубы разрешил инвокер.  
Впрочем, полноценного участия Нортрома не потребовалось, поскольку при одном только его шаге в сторону Лешрака тот едва ли не завизжал и пулей унёсся по берегу в сторону центрального брода — их, светлому, берегу. Ухахатывающийся Рубик смотрел тому вслед.  
— Ну Нор, — укоризненно произнесла Аюшта. Спохватившаяся нимфа упрыгала следом за странным гостем.  
Нортром же к тому моменту чувствовал, что готов окончательно сорваться:  
— Что «Нор»?! Что он тут делает? Что всё это, — Нортром широким жестом указал на Морфлинга, Стригвира и Террорблейда, громко обсуждающих глупое появление Лешрака и поминутно разражающихся смехом, — тут делает?  
Подошедший Магина похлопал его по плечу, прерывая поток озвучиваемых мыслей, вполголоса напомнил:  
— Мы же договаривались работать сообща, Нор, не лезь в драку. Не сейчас.  
Он мог ответить, однако Нортром не хотел сбивать с Магины гармоничный настрой и предпочёл молча вернуться к Каэлу. Начинавший проявлять несвойственную тому мудрость монах постепенно рос в его глазах. Влияние Ксина сложно было переоценить. Неизменно импульсивный, безрассудный и категоричный младший товарищ начинал проявлять здравомыслие.  
Возвращая воина из мыслей на бренную землю, поднялся на ноги Террорблейд, и от адресованных Рубику слов Нортром снова начал медленно закипать:  
— А действительно, что именно мы тут делаем? Нет, я понимаю, что отвлекаем непрошеных гостей от этой парочки, но что именно у тебя там такое?  
— От которой из парочек? — уточнил опустивший карты Стригвир. Морфлинг негромко что-то произнёс, показал указательным пальцем в сторону покинувшей берег Аюшты, затем большим пальцем — в сторону Нортрома с Каэлом и Магиной. Вместе с обратившим внимание на слова Террорблейдом компания повторно расхохоталась.   
Вернувшийся к остальным Рубик извлёк из-за пазухи шесть артефактов со скопированным проклятием, сжимая те в затянутом плотной перчаткой кулаке за ремешки — шесть отличающихся по форме, размеру, материалу, внутреннему рисунку и исполнению амулета на одинаковых тонких кожаных ремешках. Магус предусмотрел самые разные варианты, и несущие в себе проклятую печать амулеты варьировались от вырезанной на примитивной деревянной плашке вязаной руны до шикарного драгоценного украшения со звёздчатым сапфиром.  
Оттолкнувший оказавшегося на пути Нортрома Каэл прошёл к Рубику, в бессчётный раз перенаправляя на ходу сферы акцентов и формируя очередное заклинание, обменялся с коллегой церемонным холодным приветствием.  
— Он у тебя вообще без своих сфер существовать может? — спросил Магина, невольно озвучивая мысли Нортрома.   
— Судя по всему — нет. И он не «у меня».  
Воин с монахом приблизились к магусам. К тому моменту Рубик уже протянул зашуршавший, звякнувший при движении ворох украшений Каэлу, однако инвокер не дотронулся ни до единого, ограничившись визуальной оценкой и молчаливым подтверждением пригодности объектов для дела. Зато украшениями незамедлительно заинтересовался Террорблейд. Демон последовательно перебрал амулеты, рассмотрел наиболее дорогостоящие из них. Рубик пояснил:  
— У меня тут перенесённое на новые объекты проклятое зачарование, нужно собрать информацию об изменении эффекта в зависимости от материала и выявить...  
Река хорошо разносила звуки, и полный ненависти крик Лешрака раздался так звонко, будто источник находился совсем рядом. Следом разнёсся характерный глухой протяжный звук, сопровождающий концентрированный выплеск хронотропической энергии. Террорблейд немедленно выхватил из притороченных к поясу ножен телепортационный кинжал и с глухим хлопком рванувшегося в вакуум воздуха исчез.  
— Кстати, обратите внимание, — сказал Стригвир, подглядывая в оставленные мародёром карты. — Из всех вас — единственный, кто сдвинулся с места при возможности существования угрозы Аюште.  
— Потому что только он и не знает, что такое Фурион, — резко ответил Нортром.   
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, после чего захохотали все, кроме Нортрома и Каэла. Абсолютно правильно истолковавший последствия собственного промедления Рубик вернул амулеты во внутренний карман мантии, хлопнул в ладони.  
— Так, ладно. Координаты знаете, действуйте.  
Напутствовав таким образом Морфлинга со Стригвиром, Рубик обратился уже к инвокеру с воином:  
— Идём куда шли и начнём работать, эти уже сами пусть разбираются.  
  
Фурион не счёл нужным появляться, доверив направлять команду экспериментаторов малым энтам. Выбранный хранителем участок представлял из себя приличного размера проплешину посередине разреженного дубового леса — судя по следам, последствия санитарной рубки и раскорчёвки. Почва ещё не успела зарасти новым травяным покровом.  
Не скрывающий собственного раздражения инвокер вышел на середину пустующего пространства, резкими движениями осмотрелся по сторонам и, видимо, остался зоной удовлетворён. За Каэлом неспешно подтянулись все остальные, сформировывая собой круг. Рубик заговорил первым:  
— Нор, Магина, послушайте меня внимательно, чтобы потом не было проблем. Порядок проведения исследования касается только нас с Каэлом, вам его озвучивать смысла нет. От вас требуется простая помощь, уж надеюсь, как-нибудь справитесь. Нор следит за происходящим, Магина при необходимости ломает амулет, тем самым прерывая действие активного эффекта обмена.   
Рубик оттянул воротник мантии, позволяя увидеть надетую на торсе серебристую кольчугу, сплетённую из тончайших колец малого диаметра. Работа Юрнеро, сходу понял Нортром.  
— Всё равно следует проверить текущую версию зачарования на устойчивость против режущего, я в нём кое-что изменил, — пояснил Рубик, перехватив взгляды. — Магина, действуй лишь после сигнала, ясно тебе? Мне надо сначала все варианты отработать.  
Нортром прервал Рубика, материализовал и обеспокоенно перехватил глефу. Слышался сильный нарастающий шум — кто-то, совершенно не скрываясь, мчался по лесу в их сторону.   
Перенаправивший сферы акцентов Каэл протянул руку в направлении приближающегося звука.   
— Ээ, отставить, — отчётливо сказал Рубик. — Это Стригвир, он специально шумит.  
Поскольку оба его проигнорировали, телепортировавшийся почти вплотную к Нортрому Магина отвёл глефу, жёстко придерживая двумя пальцами за верхний ножевидный клинок. Монах смотрел в глаза воину открыто и уверенно.  
— Это гончая, — повторил Магина. — Две гончие, если правильно слышу, там Морфлинг. Иначе бы Фурион уже известил.   
Мысль о том, что Фурион и вправду должен был бы в случае опасности известить, Нортрома убедила не до конца, и он глефу опустил, но не спешил дематериализовывать. Державшийся на расстоянии Каэл загородился от возможной опасности Нортромом, точно так же не торопясь опускать руку с подготовленным заклинанием.   
Магина тревожно переглянулся с Рубиком; магус пожал плечами.  
Вскоре Нортром убедился в правдивости сказанных ему слов — между дубовых стволов замелькали ярко-красные накидки. Сжимавшие секиры Стригвир с Морфлингом примчались на полянку с поразительной скоростью, едва ли не в прямом смысле слова сногсшибательной. Магина еле успел отскочить телепортацией, иначе один из гончих в него бы врезался. Второй же ловко затормозил в паре шагов от компании, сразу представляя возможным понять, кто из парочки являлся оригиналом.  
— Я первый! — заявил Стригвир. Морфлинг взрыл землю когтистой лапой, всплеснул руками, невольно взрезав воздух лезвиями секир.  
— Не, ну вы видели? Толкнул меня, а теперь, мол, он первый.  
Буравивший взглядом Стригвира Нортром ничего не ответил. Гончая повернул в сторону воина до половины закрытое капюшоном лицо, и Нортром отчётливо почувствовал направленный на него пристальный тяжёлый взгляд. Интенсивность ощущения уменьшилась; гончая выпрямился, оскалился, вслух поделился с Рубиком:  
— Он меня убить хочет. Это потому что я печенья не принёс?  
— Вы что с Террором сделали, гонщики? — спросил Рубик. — Забег по пересечённой местности устроили.  
— Давно уже собирались, вот и повод нашли, — ответил Морфлинг.  
Совершенно не желавший выслушивать чужие дружеские разговоры Каэл произнёс сквозь зубы:  
— К делу.  
Стригвир перебросился с Рубиком несколькими словами, по итогам которых отошёл на десяток шагов и плюхнулся на землю, поджимая скрещённые лапы. Нимало не стесняясь, Нортром разглядывал необычные нижние конечности гончей, имеющие на один сустав больше привычного и звериные лапы вместо человеческих ступней. Время от времени на коже возникало дискомфортное ощущение — Стригвир тоже его разглядывал.  
Рубик повторно достал амулеты:  
— С которого начн...  
Магус осёкся. Начисто срезанный с ремешка, один из амулетов пропал.  
Рубик растерянно посмотрел себе под ноги, прошёлся по полянке, безрезультатно попробовал достать пропавший кулон телекинезом. В конце концов он сформировал заклинание и распылил то в воздухе, однако заклинание не возымело никакого эффекта.  
Подошедший Стригвир протянул руку к ремешку, осмотрел ровный бритвенный срез.   
— У меня точно так же шахматы пропадали в своё время. Лешрак стащил.  
— Я же при нём амулеты не доставал, — сомневался Рубик. — К тому же Лешрак на виду был, он до меня не дотрагивался. Да и потом...  
— Потом? — напомнил Стригвир, когда сделанная магусом пауза затянулась. — Ты в порядке?  
Всем хватило одного взгляда на Рубика, чтобы понять: тот находился совершенно не в порядке. Взгляд Рубика остекленел, магус неестественно двинулся, словно преодолевая какое-то невидимое сопротивление. Амулеты с тихим звуком упали на землю; Рубик очень неловко перехватил посох, повернулся, рухнул прямо на Стригвира. Поддержавший товарища Стригвир помог тому подняться на ноги. Рубик держал посох как оружие, даже не пытаясь им опереться.  
— Что с ним? — спросил Нортром у Каэла. Наблюдавший за происходящим инвокер проигнорировал его вопрос. Напряжённое, озадаченное выражение лица Каэла без лишних слов выдавало отсутствие у того какого-либо понимания разворачивающейся перед их глазами картины.  
Движения Рубика не имели под собой никакого объяснения: магус словно путался в собственных ногах и не знал, что делать с собственным же телом. В итоге выронивший посох Рубик снова упал, вцепляясь в землю напряжёнными пальцами, с очевидным усилием приподнял торс. И заревел:  
— Убью! Убью скотов! Вы что со мной сделали?! Ааа, сволочи вонючие, ещё и юнец здесь, давно голову тебе оторвать следовало.   
Кровеносные сосуды в глазах Рубика лопались, покрывая белки красной сеткой. Стригвир произнёс отчётливо и громко:  
— Нортром, мозги ему перемешай. БЫСТРО.  
— А кто это? — спросил Морфлинг.  
— Это генерал.   
Нортром среагировал незамедлительно. Он не мог быть уверенным, что это действительно генерал, однако Рубик вёл себя чересчур странно.  
— Магина, чего ты ждёшь? — прикрикнул воин на монаха. Магина выглядел не менее растерянным, нежели все они:  
— Так ведь он ничего не активировал.   
Взметнувшиеся из-под земли корни обхватили Рубика, подняли его, зажимая в плотных естественных тисках. Висевший в неудобной, надо полагать, позе магус не имел возможности пошевелиться и не имел возможности ничего сказать. Путаный взгляд выдавал отсутствие чувства реальности.  
Фурион материализовался следом, уселся на выдвинувшийся толстый корень.  
— Доигрались?  
— Но как?.. — спросил Морфлинг. — И если генерал — в теле Рубика, то Рубик, надо полагать...  
— По логике, тогда амулет должен находиться на генерале, — предположил Каэл. — Стригвир, ты уверен, что это вообще он?  
— Абсолютно. Я, в отличие от тебя, его манеру общения знаю. Врогрос! Эй, Врогрос!  
Нортром взглянул на гончую, не понимая, чего тот добивается:  
— Он не ответит.  
— И ты тоже зови, — ответил Стригвир. — Это же высший демон.  
— И что?  
— И то, что при произнесении имени всегда существует шанс его призвать. Или ты собираешься Рубика там оставить?  
Звать долго не пришлось. Пульсирующие круги жёлто-зелёной энергии собрались в плотный сгусток, рассеялись, оставляя вместо себя грузную тушу Врогроса. Появление генерала Адской Орды неизменно вызывало страх и ужас — неизменно, только не в этот раз. Потому что появившийся Врогрос испытывал точно те же сложности с использованием собственного тела, что и Рубик до этого.   
— Ну почему у меня столько ног? — рычаще пожаловался вцепившийся в топор Врогрос, неуклюже распластываясь на голой земле. — Я ник... никогда столько ног не хотел. Что случилось?  
Стригвир подошёл ближе, оглядел демона.  
— Мы бы тоже хотели это знать. Ты активировал амулет?   
— Нет, мы же не... начинали ещё. Думать тяжело. Ничего не могу.  
— Это точно действие амулета? — усомнился Магина.  
— Точно, — прохрипел Врогрос. — Но я не использовал его. И на этом... на этом тоже нет.  
Генерал начал соскребаться с земли, однако отсутствие координации движений ног и хвоста не приносили никакого результата. Телепортировавшийся к группе экспериментаторов Террорблейд застыл на месте, не зная, как реагировать. Магина в двух словах объяснил демону ситуацию, на что тот ответил одним-единственным словом:  
— Сларк.  
Имя принадлежащего к рыболюдям убийцы не имело для Нортрома никакой подоплёки, поэтому ему не была ясна как причина первоначального оживления Морфлинга со Стригвиром, так и причина быстрого разочарования тех.  
— А что искать-то? — озвучил причину Стригвир, за ремешки поднимая с земли упавшие амулеты. — Понятное дело, что всё упирается в отсутствующий, но как он выглядел хоть? Ты же смотрел, ты помнишь?  
— Было три простых, три драгоценных. Пропал один из драгоценных... — Террорблейд перебирал удерживаемые гончей артефакты. — Золотой, с тёмным камнем. Названия камня не знаю, не попадался раньше.  
Амулеты рассматривал не только мародёр. Нортром повернулся к Каэлу, в памяти которого совершенно не сомневался, повторил тому вопрос и слова Террорблейда. Судя про отрешённому, сосредоточенному виду Каэла, инвокера занимало вычисление решения какой-то неведомой задачи.  
Стригвир отдал амулеты молча принявшему украшения Фуриону.  
— Сапфир, — наконец произнёс Каэл. — Отстань.  
Инвокер шагнул вперёд, подходя к обездвиженному воздействием по-прежнему сидевшего там же Фуриона Рубику, проигнорировал хранителя, бесцеремонно сунул руку за мантию Рубика и после непродолжительного поиска вытащил лоскут изумрудной кожи. Повинуясь жесту и магическому усилию, лоскут принял форму тонкой, богато оформленной книги. Воин узнал тот самый томик, который Рубик доставал при обсуждении с Каэлом.  
— Дай куда сесть, — сказал Каэл Фуриону, раскрывая книгу. Повинуясь воле хранителя, из толщи земли выступил ещё корень, и усевшийся на импровизированную скамью инвокер полностью погрузился в чтение записей.  
— Золотой кулон с сапфиром... — протянул Террорблейд. — Это вообще ни о чём, Сларк не возьмётся искать по таким данным.   
И Морфлинг, и Стригвир подтвердили, что в настолько общем описании Сларк не сумеет ни за что уцепиться. И без того ничтожный шанс выкрутиться простейшим способом отпал окончательно.  
Кое-как поднявшийся Врогрос сохранял равновесие, однако непривычный объём собственного тела, центр тяжести и, главное, количество конечностей сводили все попытки передвижения на нет. Толстый хвост раз за разом нарушал усилия генерала, не привыкшего к подобному распределению массы. Стригвир похлопал в очередной раз плюхнувшегося на землю Врогроса по роговому спинному наросту:  
— Ты лучше полежи пока.   
Врогрос опечаленно ревел. Рубик, на котором Нортром концентрировал собственное воздействие, вынужденно молчал.   
— Давайте подведём итоги, — заговорил Стригвир. — Текущий эффект обусловлен воздействием пропавшего амулета. Кто украл амулет и зачем поменял этих двоих местами?  
— Кто-то хочет пробраться в логово генерала? — предположил Террорблейд.   
— Не исключено. На просеке Рубик держал целый комплект амулетов, он показал их тебе и убрал. Выходит, стащили именно в тот временной промежуток, потому что во второй раз Рубик достал их здесь, и одного амулета на этот момент уже недоставало.   
— Никого ж не было, — Террорблейд коротко прикинул, уточнил: — или был кто угодно в искусственной невидимости.  
— Тут явно не «кто угодно». Ремешок срезан бритвой, в невидимости оперировать умеет, да и навыки впечатляют — Рубик даже не почувствовал, никто из нас не заметил.   
— И мы снова возвращаемся к персоне Сларка.   
— Только не Сларк, — возразил Морфлинг. — Он мне лично клялся не воровать у наших. Но давай проверим, конечно. Террор, подкинь скорости.  
Террорблейд возмутился:  
— Опять?  
— Снова.   
Не произнеся ни слова, Стригвир с оттягом ударил секирой по руке Террорблейда. Влажный звук разрезаемых тканей неприятно отозвался в ушах; хлестнула кровь. Нортром напрягся, насторожился, метнул взгляд на Фуриона. Тот сидел как ни в чём не бывало, разве что недовольно пожевал губами, будто собирался кого-то отчитать да передумал. Сам же гончая лишь вытер полотна секир об собственную накидку.  
По-прежнему сохраняющий облик Стригвира Морфлинг рванул с места, быстро удаляясь из поля зрения.   
Фурион со своего корня выдвинул пару предположений, которые Стригвир с Магиной разбили в пух и прах. Недовольный Террорблейд регулировал нажимом пальцев кровоток. Каэл не отрывался от книги.   
Нортром не знал, что и думать. Происходящее всё больше теряло реалистичность. Ориентировавшийся на реакцию Магины с Фурионом воин не стал уточнять, вредит ли демоническая кровь обновляемому участку леса. И Фурион, и Магина не придавали окровавленному мародёру никакого значения, а сам Нортром не считал нужным множить сущности без необходимости.  
После того, как Морфлинг вернулся, Террорблейд откупорил и осушил флакон сальвы.   
— Сларк не в курсе. Найти амулет по описанию не может — сказал, у демонов всего этого золотого добра с самоцветами полные шкатулки, и он туда не полезет. Ну как и следовало ожидать — таким образом амулет нам не найти.  
На полянке воцарилось задумчивое уныние. Террорблейд тщательно вытер руку об накидку Стригвира, стёр с одежды следы.  
— У меня шикарная идея. Схожу за Лешраком, он вроде как ещё с Аюштой был.  
Демон с Магиной переглянулись, и получивший от монаха одобрительный сигнал Террорблейд телепортировался прочь. Магина ехидно усмехнулся.  
Долго ждать не пришлось — Лешрак, Аюшта и Террорблейд прибыли спустя минут пятнадцать. Лёгкая на ногу нимфа свободно перемещалась по знакомому лесу, дематериализованный Лешрак проходил сквозь препятствия, Террорблейд же использовал телепортационный кинжал.   
От открывшейся её взгляду картины Аюшта ахнула.  
— Это я, — печально ревел Врогрос. — Ничего не... не получается. Слишком много ног. Почему столько ног? Думать тяжело.  
— Из-за количества ног, не иначе как, — негромко сказал Морфлингу Стригвир. Оба хихикнули.   
Аюшта подошла к Врогросу, обхватила ладонями толстую руку генерала, потянула на себя:  
— Я тебя сейчас научу.   
Остановившийся на границе участка с лесом Лешрак по-прежнему продолжал прижимать к себе планшет и испепелять взглядом Террорблейда, который вместе с Аюштой помогал Врогросу удержаться на ногах и передвигать нужными конечностями в нужной последовательности. Наблюдавшие за процессом Стригвир, Морфлинг и Магина покатывались со смеху. Да что там — покатывался со смеху даже Фурион.  
Окончательно переставший пытаться разобраться в происходящем Нортром никак не мог найти выхода из сложившейся ситуации, тем более что затрачиваемые на концентрацию собственного воздействия силы в принципе оставляли ему мало возможностей. Он не мог отвлечься — находившийся в теле великого магуса Врогрос представлял собой значительную опасность. Все были печально осведомлены, какие разрушения мог причинить создаваемый Рубиком пустотный шторм.  
Как бы Нортром к Рубику ни относился, он не мог оставить союзника в беде. Вот только сделать он тоже ничего не мог. Какое-никакое представление о механике данного обмена разумами имели только оба магуса. И, понятное дело, на помощь истинного Рубика в текущих условиях рассчитывать не приходилось. Маг высшей категории, попавший в тело с недостаточно развитым мозгом, представлял собой жалкое зрелище.   
Всецело поглощённый чтением инвокер не обращал на окружение никакого внимания. Приблизившийся Нортром присел рядом с тем, заглянул в книгу. Страницы покрывали графики, формулы, записанные аккуратным почерком Рубика компактные блоки текста.  
— Здесь может найтись ответ, — произнёс Каэл, не отрываясь от книги. — А может и не найтись.  
Больше вопросов у воина не имелось, и он вынужденно продолжил наблюдать за происходящим.   
Когда Врогрос в очередной раз рухнул на землю и принялся ныть, Стригвир в очередной раз похлопал того по роговому наросту:  
— Мы пока поговорим, а ты тут побудь. Никуда не уходи!  
— Лад... ладно, — удручённо рычал Врогрос.   
Стригвир и Террорблейд подошли к Лешраку, первым порывом которого явно было удрать прочь, и о чём-то заговорили с козлом. Нортром не слышал содержания разговора, однако по его итогам Лешрак сдвинулся с места, приблизился к Врогросу, нервно прядая ушами.   
— ААААА!!! — ревел неуверенно поднявшийся на ноги Врогрос. — Ничего не... не могу. Мысли нед... не двигаются.   
— Залезай уже, — угрюмо сказал Магине Лешрак, закрепляя в зажиме планшета чистый бумажный лист.  
К большому удивлению Нортрома, Магина лёгким движением запрыгнул на спину Врогросу. Генерал, понятное дело, немедленно свалился вновь. Магина без проблем удержал равновесие, перехватил секиры.  
Шустро орудовавший зачарованным пером Лешрак деловито занялся своим художественным делом. Террорблейд и Стригвир тем временем давали Магине всё новые и новые советы:  
— Давай, изобрази победную позу. Нет, возьми клинки так, будто собираешься отрезать ему голову.  
— А мне что делать? — жалобно ревел Врогрос.   
— А тебе — лежать.  
Врогрос послушно лежал, изображавший героического победителя Магина не без очевидного удовольствия позировал, Лешрак делал набросок за наброском, то и дело меняя листы в зажиме планшета. Пересмеивающиеся Террорблейд, Морфлинг и Стригвир живо комментировали процесс. Фурион продолжал сидеть на корне — не то хранителя всё это развлекало, не то хранитель намеревался лично обеспечивать безопасность. Полностью поглощённый книгой Каэл читал. Ответа на вопрос Нортрома, каким образом предстояло совершать обратный обмен, инвокер дать ещё не мог. В той же степени у Каэла не имелось и полной уверенности в том, что книга вообще может дать ответ на данный вопрос.  
Одна Аюшта печалилась — несмотря на разницу в размерах, той казалось, что Врогросу больно от стоявшего на том Магине. Только после того, как Врогрос заверил нимфу в отсутствии испытываемого тем дискомфорта, Аюшта успокоилась и ускакала прочь. Ускакала Аюшта, как оказалось, недалеко, и вскоре вернулась с венком.   
Венок был водружён на череп Врогроса, но поскольку череп имел очень специфическую форму, украшение то и дело соскальзывало.  
  
Для того, чтобы вернуть Рубика и Врогроса на их места, следовало найти пропавший амулет. Нортрому упорно казалось, что он знает какую-то необходимую деталь для решения данной загадки, что он где-то встречал её ранее, однако ускользавшая раз за разом мысль оставляла вместо себя лишь бесплодное напряжение. Концентрировавшийся на иммобилизации Рубика воин поглядывал на остальных невольных участников сложившейся ситуации, невольно задаваясь достаточно простым вопросом: что происходит с этим миром?  
Одного только Каэла совершенно не волновало, что происходит с этим миром. Инвокер дорвался до рабочих записей Рубика.  


**________________________________  
Воздержитесь от комментирования и выражения личного мнения.  
Я не знаю, как на этом сайте целиком отключить функцию комментариев, поэтому данная приписка будет в конце каждой публикации.**


End file.
